Bleach Beasts
by LunaOculi
Summary: Nero's in a band. On the night they play in Capulet, Dante comes by love planet for a fling. What he doesn't expect is the kid shredding the guitar on stage. Dante makes plans to seduce him, starting by bringing him to DMC. What Dante doesn't know is that Nero is already taken by someone named Adonis. And this guy is not what he seems, NXD, slight NXOC, abuse, rape, yaoi, music.
1. Smells like Teen Spirit, Nirvana,

Ah~, my first fan fic, be nice, be calm, be patient and enjoy! :) I will enjoy a review if you have time to spare, and you know, It would not hurt to tell me where my amateur-ness makes it's blatant appearance all 'hello! Yes, i suck! Flame me!"

please don't flame me...Q_Q

(**Not-Completely-Insane Is doing an alternative plot line of this story! where Dante's the damsel with the evil boy friend! So you can go check that out, if you want!)**

enjoy!

* * *

Nero wasn't sure why he had started jerking off in the change room. Maybe it was hormones of a youth gone nuts? Maybe it's just his demon going weird again? What ever it was, the moment he had closed the door, thrown on his outfit for the concert, an unexplainable tingle had begun to build in his stomach. Halfway through zipping up his hooded vest, he began to fidget on his feet and the tingle began to grow into a burn. Looking down he saw his dick bulge through his grunge jeans. He had stopped and stared at it, with a disbelieving scowl.

"Why _now?" _He hissed at it his searing crotch.

With a groan he fast walked over to the door, pictures of him and his band hiding the wood beneath, and made sure it was _definitely_ locked. He leant on it as he hurriedly unzipped his grey jeans and let his youthful cock spring out. He was hard alright, he shook his head as he looked at it. An image of Kyrie's innocent face crossed his mind as his hand wrapped around his dick. What would she think if she saw him? He could imagine her face if she was here right now; she would gape like a suffocating fish, first blushing, then she would turn pale, like coals in a fire going from hot red to ash. Maybe she'd faint too.

He chortled at the image and squeezed his girth.

He let his eyes drift to the mirror, looking at his white hair, his blue eyes, and his hand around his cock. He looked away with a deep blush, opting to look at the wall across the room instead as he started to quickly pump the foreskin up and down his shaft.

He bit a pouty lip as to stiffly his moans. His glowing blue hand played with his balls for a while before resting on the door behind him to stop his bum from bashing into it, he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. With good reason too! Why the hell was he doing this in the first place?

It was too good to stop now, pleasure racked his body, burned his blood, dried his throat, sent shivers through his thighs and up his spine. But mainly it was all in his dick.

According to the clock, it was half an hour later when he filled his hand. According to him…yeah, that sounded about right.

He quickly snatched some tissues from a nearby table, whipping off his fingers, disgusted as he saw his cum web between the soft white like a wallop of camel snot.

He never took any mental pleasure from masturbating, if that was the right word for it. He didn't know another word for it actually. It's just...every time he did it he felt like he was missing something.

Oh, he knew what that something was - he was a virgin but he wasn't an idiot. His demon let it leak into his thoughts every time he climaxed. Shit, every time he got a random stiffy like that, his thoughts immediately went to one thing, always one thing. Da-

Nero nearly jumped out of his skin when a knocking came right next to his ear.

"Oi Nero! Fuckin' hell mate, hurry up! We're almost on!"

"Okay I cam…I mean I'm coming!"

He stuffed himself away, cheeks lighting up. He opened the door, his guitar case held by his Devil Bringer that has become a signature for their band. He didn't have to hide it away in a sling like he did in that suffocatingly religious town of Fortuna.

No, Fortuna was all white and pure and prissy and clean and all that crap. Here, backstage where youthful musicians stalk in the nest of cords and AMPS, shrouded in shadows, enveloped in the sins of being covered in sweat and blood. Stalking within the moving sea of nightclubs and booze. Those neon signs and rave spot lights, those were his 'light' now. No white for him. No prissy-ness for him.

And Nero loved it.

He never thought he would join a band when he left Fortuna, it was really just something that fell into his lap when someone heard him play in a music store he stopped by in on the way to Capulet City. The man was dressed up as if he was going to the bank, or bout to talk politics to the president. Nero was at the other end of the room, trying out electrical guitars, shredding them with his Devil Bringer like Red Queen would shred a Scarecrow. The man had offered him to join one of his bands that he is sponsoring, and Nero, enlightened by the idea, said 'sure, pops.'

After viewing some folders about the assortment of bands, one of them called Bleach Beasts, stood out to him. Their name was a little lame, but what they had going for them was a signature…

…of having white hair.

Obviously bleached hair, but maybe Nero can pick them up with his natural snowy locks and sick as hell guitar skills? That being said and done, he had joined the band, the members practically ecstatic to the point of searing the ends of their hair off. They had also insisted profusely that he let his devil arm be on show instead of in a glove like he thought he should do, they had stated it was things like; 'gnarly', and 'sick'!

Roy stood by the microphone, waiting for Nero with his arms crossed and his lips split in an unnervingly large grin, his chemically bleached hair and whitened teeth almost glowing in the dark.

"Took your fucking time, what were you doing in there? Freaking out because you forgot your fucking tampons? That'd be right, wouldn't it?"

Nero rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know I promised to bring them for you, but a man can only do so much for his lead songstress."

Roy scoffed. "Yeah what-the fuck-ever, as long as there isn't something wrong."

He turned to the curtains and glared at the black fabric as the voice on the speaker continued on, "Fucking hell this assholes taking his fucking sweet time."

Yup, Roy was their lead singer. He was a nice enough guy, really he was, he just had a bad mouth. In fact nearly every sentence had to have 'fuck' in it, otherwise there was something wrong with him on that day.

"Settle down, settle down, ladies and gentlemen, I know we're all riled up for our next band…"

"'Bout bloody time," Said Dean biting his drumsticks and tying back his bleached hair with one of those elastic bands you use on slingshots.

In the darkness of the curtain's shadow, the only light being Nero's Devil Bringer, all the band members assembled at their instruments, waiting for the curtains to part, and reveal the hungry sinners ready to go crazy with the thrum of live music in their blood and nerves.

The crowd roared and screamed, washing Nero over in a hot, cold feeling.

Was he nervous? Yes, Fortuna had left its mark on him in that area.

Was he excited? Hell yes. The idea of shredding a guitar was invigorating to his itchy fingers, not as itchy as his trigger finger, true, but still unwavering.

He saw it all before it happened; the sound of distortion and heavy drums clashing, enveloping him as the curtains parted and the light's shown in his cerulean eyes, the crowds a mesh of black shadows and scantly clothes and scents that make his devil side high with something akin to giddiness.

_Love Planet_; Nero wandered what the drinks must be like here in Capulet City's most popular Joint…

"That's right you hungry man eaters and womanisers! Raise your voices for _Bleach Beasts…!"_

Nero almost leisurely strokes the metal strings on his guitar up along the neck, the wail of his beauty resonating beyond their screaming voices. He grinned as the curtains parted, a thin beam of flashing lights like police sirens leaked through them. The bass kicked up, the static thrum of the notes almost sinister. His blood rushed faster at the smell of the crowd; sweat and adrenaline steaming off them in waves. The air was so thick he almost choked on it.

_Show time,_ He thought, his smirk growing, not noticing the red clad devil that sat at the bar, his silver eyes locked on to the youth like a wolf eyeing a lone deer.

Yes, show time like you've never seen it before, Nero.

* * *

Yup. That's right. I'm lame. *Hides under fire Blanket*, please don't flame the lame! Even if it rhymes!


	2. Monsters, Matchbook Romance

"Dante, where's my money?"

Lady stood in front of said devil, bent over his desk, her busty rack just about to fall out of her low-button top if she wasn't careful. Her expression was brought down in a scowl, an eyebrow rose over the top of her shades in amplified question.

Yup, that's how conversations start with Lady. Always, "Where's my money?" or, "You scavenged up your debt yet, old man?"

Dante couldn't complain though, it's either that or a bullet hole in his head - when they first met being a prime example of such an occasion. At least now, it was his pockets that were getting emptied instead of his brains.

_As good as it gets,_ he thought as he sighed and explained to her that it wasn't her money but his. Hell, of cause it's his money! _He _was the one who went on that mission! _He_ was the one who had to clean out an entire fucking mansion on his own! _On his own!_

Where was Lady? Apparently covering the property damage he caused.

_What. Ever._

About an hour later after the fight, she had left with his pay, and Dante was in the bathroom picking out lead from his collarbone, cursing the name of women; "Money grabbing leaches from the most rotten pits of hell…" and other more colourful words.

He cleaned the blood away from the already closed wound on his clavicle. After watching the tainted pink water wash down the rusted drain, he just stared at his reflection. His eyes, a piercing icy blue, were vibrant enough to be contacts. Sadly, dark bags - an effect from lack of sleep, and the effects of a tedious boredom - weighed those beautiful orbs. His hair was messy, which it usually was. But this wasn't 'ruggedly-handsome' messy, this was 'woke-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-floor' messy. His stubble was light, which was good, he usually kept it that way. Looking at himself now, his handsome 29-year-old self all beaten over like this, he really did look like a geezer. He smirked dryly when he decided he'd had enough of this for one week; waking up early to go on missions, come back with out pay, get shot somewhere sensitive, go to bed, wake up from a disturbing dream, rinse, lather repeat.

Seriously, it just wasn't cool.

So he had thrown on his usually attire, barged out the doors, swung a leg over his bike and shot off into the frosty night. Destination: _Love Planet._

He needed some excitement.

And excitement he got.

* * *

The bar in the far side of the vivacious club sold numerous drinks, some were just shots mixed together to make a sort of Mother-Of-Warheads shot; martinis that glowed in the dark; drinks that smoked; drinks that burned - both taste wise and literally; Cock tails with…actually don't get me started on the cocktails; in a nut shell, an assortment of crazy drinks you sometimes hesitated to even touch. Dante made sure to try them all by the time the night was done.

So he sat and drank at the bar, watching bodies move in a tangle and mess of limbs and rutting crotches. The dance floor was huge, and cupped the stage in a **U**. Still, it wasn't enough space for everyone to move in their own personal bubble. You wanted to dance? You had to make some static with another person. Wether you knew them or not. The lights picked up their colours, doing nothing in the line of making it easier to see, but bringing out more of the midnight blue shadows within the corners and crevices of the club. The bands began to come on and play. Apparently, it was an assortment of four piece alternatives, some dub step djs too.

It was halfway through the second band that a woman had decided to take it upon herself to sit next to Dante. Of cause, she wasn't the only one who had taken interest in Dante that night. Far from it, it was just that she was the only one brave enough (and slut-y enough) to go up and start flirting shamelessly with him.

"Hey, sugar, you come here often?" Her words were low, very low, but was heard over the roar of the bass because her sticky, gloss covered lips were _right on his ear._

He smirked down at her, leaning away. He mentally scoffed at the way her eyes widen and the corners of her mouth twitched up at his gorgeous smile.

"Often enough. You?"

"Every night, it's always worth it," Her eyes gave him a thorough once over, letting them stick to certain area's.

She flirted some more with him. He flirted back. Eventually, she did the classic, "Wanna' get outa' here?"

Her manicured nails dragged lightly up his leather-clad leg, stopping next to his crotch.

"Ooh, I don't know," He pretended to muse, looking over at the stage where the host was still blabbering on about something over the mic.

"I have a girlfriend who would love to come with us," She emphasised her point with a bite to his ear lobe and a squeeze to his strong thigh.

He was convinced, "Okay."

Just as she shot off to go get her friend stating, "don't go away," Dante heard;

"…_That's right you hungry man eaters and womanisers! Raise your voices for Bleach Beasts!"_

Dante turned to the stage to see what the next band is like while he waited. The curtains parted, and he almost smirked when he saw all the white hair. Then his smirk dropped in shock at _whom_ he saw.

A wail from a distorted guitar pierced through the air and sent a shiver down his spine. Dante saw the glowing blue hand on the steel strings; the red hide-plates that covered the sinister arm; the white hair kicked up at the back; human skin as smooth and pristine as marble; long limber legs; a red vest; denim coat.

_Nero._

Dante watched him as the band kicked up, the music bellowed around the nightclub with such ferocity and amp, the floor thrummed under Dante's stool. Nero certainly was into it, flicking his hair every time the verses got intense. His legs were spread a bit, showing off their length, his devil arm blurred with every fast strum. Dante nodded his head absently to the music, tapping his finger on the bar table. His eyes were locked onto the teen; he got up and walked through the crowd. The busty brunette and her friend seemed to have slipped his mind.

_Nero._

Dante smirked. The kid was really here, in the flesh, and as lively as when they had first met. He contemplated shouting out to him, but decided against it when Nero's solo came on. He thought it might be more fun to see him back stage, in person.

_Nero…_

_...my Nero._

* * *

Nero wiped some sweat from his forehead as the curtains closed. He found it slightly humorous how they had curtains. Like an Opera - with distorted guitar solo's and kick ass drum sets.

Nero's last night in the band. He wore a content smile as he walked to meet up with the others.

Backstage, the band assembled, congratulated each other, and went to pack their stuff. Nero clicked shut his guitar case, in the change room. It was almost sad to lock away this guitar. Clicking the lock shut, it was almost like sealing wax on a letter. The end. Officially done. He smiled sadly, knowing whats next for him will - without a doubt - be better then his fling with the music career. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said, lifting the guitar-case up by it's handle.

The door opened and heavy footsteps walked towards him. He turned with the guitar at hand, "What's u-"

He stopped mid sentence, and stared at the taller man. The taller man with white hair and a red, leather coat.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Dante clapped his hands together while nodding his head approvingly, "Nice performance, kid, real nice."

Nero looked back to the solo he did, how wild he had went, sliding across the floor, thrusting his hips up, noticing how some of the women went to grab his presented crotch.

He blushed and scratched his nose when it occurred to him that Dante might have seen that, and everything else he did.

'R-really?" He shook his head trying to physically get rid of the stutter, and grinned up at him, "Pretty good huh? Joined the band 6 months ago."

Dante raised a brow at that, "How did you get in a band? Weren't you supposed to be in Fortuna with that girl of yours?"

Nero shuffled on his feet, flinging the shoulder strap on and mumbled, "Yeah about that…I thought Kyrie was nice, you know? I though I loved her, that she was The One and all that, but…"

Gosh, did Nero really want to talk about that with Dante now? It was what he planned to do when he left but now…yes he still does. Yes.

"…Well, she kissed me. I kissed back. Then she went bright red, like a traffic light or like…"

"…how you are now," Dante interjects pointing at Nero's face.

He swiped the finger away, "Shut up! B-but yeah, a-anyway, she blushed and started licking my lips. You know, cause she wanted a-"

"French kiss?"

"…Yeah…and…"

"Wow, that little girl wanted to tongue fuck you?"

He glared at Dante, but his heated face kind of melted the ice in it.

"A-actually not just that. See I let her in…then she started touching me."

Dante was actually surprised, "Say what?"

"She, uh, put her hand on my thigh…and…it slid up to my, uh, she put her hand on my, uh…"

"She rubbed her palm into your crotch?"

"Yeah, and I just freaked out, throwing her off me. And I found out something the moment she touched me there…"

Dante leaned in closer subconsciously, "What?"

Nero fidgeted then shrugged, "That I didn't love her. Not sexually, and not relationship wise. She was my sister and the moment she started trying to get intimate I saw that I didn't want to be with her in that way. At all. Ever."

"Wow. Okay…but why would that make you _leave?_"

"I…wanted a new life," Nero said bluntly, straightening up, the blush receding a little.

Dante smirked, "Did you want to stay in the band?"

"This was our last gig actually… I have to find something else to do, because the Bleach Beasts were breaking up so…yeah."

Dante stepped closer, "So you need a job?"

"Yeah."

Closer, "How about a place to stay?"

"Maybe, depends on-"

"Want to come to Devil May Cry?"

Nero gapped up at him, "Really?" He whispered.

Dante smirked at the eager look in his cerulean eyes, like a child that had heard Santa was coming for Christmas. It was so cute.

"Really, Nero. I need all the help I can get over here."

Their mouths were just a breath away, both men very conscious of the close proximity.

Nero stepped back, eyes firm and said, "Sure."

Dante was about to decided wether he should pull the kid closer and kiss the day lights out of him, show him how a man can tongue fuck you instead of a fragile songstress...and spill his heart out. But someone else walked in through the door.

Nero looked over Dante's shoulder, and held the expression of an owl caught in spotlight.

"Adonis…" He mumbled, and Dante turned, slightly ticked.

'Adonis' was tall, even taller then Dante but only by about 1 cm. He was as muscular as Dante. He had a military haircut, and a very sharp jaw and features. Sharp nose, sharp cheekbones, sharp amber eyes and sharp yellow-blonde hair. He eyed Dante with the same slightly angry expression as Dante did him. Who the hell was this guy? He looked over at Nero and smiled, brushing past Dante and throwing an arm around the youths shoulders.

He couldn't help it; Dante growled, "Who are you?"

Adonis gave him a smug look as Nero gestured to the man, "Dante…this is Adonis. He's a good friend of mine."

Adonis snorted, his hand gliding down to pat Nero's hip, his fingers threatening to go further and grab something only Dante should touch. According to Dante.

"Yeah, a real good friend. His boyfriend actually."

Nero blushed bright red, despite his embarrassment he leant into Adonis's side. Dante had to hold back a winch when Nero wrapped his devil bringer around Adonis's waist.

"And who are you?" Adonis asked, kissing Nero's temple, eyes trained on Dante, eating up every winch and every twitch that showed how _uncomfortable_ he was.

Nero smiled at the other silver haired devil hunter, "This is Dante; an old guy I tried to kill back in Fortuna. He's a friend now, I guess. He's offered me a job at his work place, isn't that sick, or what?"

Adonis plastered on a fake smile for Nero, "Yes. _Sick_," He said the last word like it was rotten on his tongue.

He whispered in Nero's ear, loud enough for Dante to hear, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Nero looked up at his boyfriend, serious, as he said; "It's the reason I left Fortuna, Adonis. I'm sure."

* * *

and the plot thickens! Not really, I' pretty sure you that coming. but anyhoo. How was that? I know I kinda brought up the band then threw it in the trash can, but hey, you don't know, maybe they'll come back? Or there may be reference to it over time...? Meh, what ev's.

I still have that fire proof blanket by the way, *wraps said blanket over author's self* wait a minute...*inspects blanket*, this is my bed sheet! "WARNING: Highly flammable material!" or so it says on the little tag...Uh..oh...


	3. In a Gadda Da Vida, Iron Butterfly,

Dante rode back to Devil May Cry alone. His back never felt more cold or bare, the night air especially icy against his neck and spine for some reason. Nero had explained that he didn't need a place to stay but will very much like a job, after all, _it was the reason he left Fortuna_, or so he had told him and Adonis.

Adonis. God, Dante had never felt more…what? What had he felt? He despised the jerk off that was for sure. It was just infuriating how he would not keep his paws off of the kid, fingers gliding over spots that sent obvious shivers through the boy both men craved for - as they talked about the situation. How he would send Dante conceited glances as if to rub it in his face that the boy was with _him,_ responding to _him,_ instead of Dante.

His demon side was blood thirsty with jealousy. It demanded that Dante very well rip the man's hands off of Nero, and shove the disembodied fists up his arse. But the smug looks and informal groping wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Nero didn't mind. In fact, he looked _relieved_ - more _relaxed _with every gentle caress as if it was something to saver while it was there. Even now, driving home half an hour later, he felt as if a weight was pressing down on his chest, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing right.

Dante walked through the doors of Devil May Cry, his boots dragging across the wooden floor before collapsing into his chair, swinging his legs up and onto the desk. He pulled open a drawer and retrieved one of his many collections of dirty magazines, flipping to where he left off. He waited.

Dante had told Nero that there may be some jobs where he'll have to stay over night. Nero was totally cool with that. Fucking-Adonis, however, was blantantly not. Nero didn't seem to care about Adonis's opinion on this though, which was a major score in Dante's book. But the boy hadn't gone home with him - obviously - like he had preferred.

remembering what the teen had said; _"I have to get my stuff together, than I'll drop by and leave some of my gear there. Okay? Just hold up for a few hours and don't go anywhere."_

_"Where do you live?" Dante had asked him._

_Adonis spoke up, "With me in my apartment..."_

_well,_ _shit balls._

_"...on Dystopia Highway. You know just down the road from this here Love Planet."_

_Nero had smirked at him, stepped out of Adonis' grip and adjusted his guitar strap, as it had started to slip down his slender shoulder. As the youth passed Dante, he had patted him on the shoulder casually, "it was nice seeing you again, old timer."_

That one touch had sent unexplainable and unreasonable tingles through Dante like wild fire. He wanted the kid to touch him again, instead somewhere a bit more intimate. But no, he had left, and here Dante was, half-reading, half-spacing out, as he waited for Nero to walk through the double doors.

* * *

"I can't believe you accepted the job from that guy," Adonis growled as he opened the fridge to grab a tall, half empty bottle of straight whiskey.

Nero eyed the alcohol wearily as he stuffed a pair of red briefs into his backpack.

"I told you; it's why I left in the first place," Nero explained, trying to keep his voice even as Adonis grabbed a small glass and sat at the small square table in the centre of the quaint kitchen. Adonis poured the drink into the glass - keeping up the act of dignified - and sculled, the liquid burned every inch of his throat and churned his gut. Adonis glared at the backpack as if to set it alight.

"Why, Nero? Exactly?"

Nero took a steady breath before he said the half truth, "Because Fortuna didn't need a Devil Slayer, and no one wanted me. At Devil May Cry, I'll be able to get solid pay at what I do best, it's the best choice there will ever be for me."

he zipped up the bag. He looked over at Adonis, the other man staring at him with dark eyes.

"What about me? Was I a good choice?" He murmured.

Nero sometimes wondered...

But the youth would look back to how nice Adonis was, what a dreamy, picture perfect guy when they had met and always yell at himself for being so absurd.

_When we met._ He heard a dry voice in the back of his head_._

Nero gave a genuine smile, something he only saved for the people he cared about, like Kyrie, as he sat down at the table, dropping the bag at the leg of the chair. He lent over and placed his devil bringer over the man's tightly clutching hand on the whiskey bottle.

"Don't say it like you're expendable or some shit, Adonis."

"But i am. You think I'm crazy, either that or..."

"No, I don-"

Nero jumped as a fist was brought down in a blur onto the table. Adonis had made a clear break, it didn't shatter it, but left an outline of his fist and wrist in the edge of the wood. Something only incredible speed and strength could achieve. Nothing human. Adonis gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare lie to me. That guy...that guy..."

Adonis shook his head, knuckles going white as he went to pour another glass. Nero gently went to stop him, "Adonis I think you've had enough toni-"

_Smash_. Nero jumped again. The glass went across the room in a flash, shattering into diamond specks against the wall. Adonis stood from his chair and lifted Nero up by his hoodie's collar. His breath was thick with alcohol, his eyes foggy and darkly rimmed.

"Don't tell me what to do..."

"Ado-"

**"Who the fuck was that guy!? What is he too you!?"**

"He's a guy I tried to kill back in Fortuna! But at the end of the day, he helped me! I owe him a debt when he gave me a sword! He's a friend! Barely that even! Please, Adonis, calm down..."

He seemed to be in a good state of mind tonight, as he had heard Nero, and released the boy letting him drop into the chair. The younger took a moment to breath, his heart thrumming rapidly in his chest from the close call.

After a moment, Nero reached up and tenderly gripped Adonis's sleeve, "Please, sit down."

Adonis lowered into his seat and instantly grabbed the whiskey. Nero covered his hand with his own again,

"I really think you shouldn't..."

"Shut up, don't tell me-"

"Please..." Nero had begun to use 'please', and 'i'm sorry' more frequently since his relationship with Adonis started.

"Please, I don't mean to boss you around. It's not what I'm doing. It's just that sometimes...you do bad things when you drink. You hurt me and start breaking things. You loose control."

as he talked, he slowly pried Adonis's fingers from the bottle, "So please, try to restrain from having any more."

Adonis's feral, glassy eyes softened. His fingers were rigid, but he allowed Nero to slide the bottle of whiskey away from him.

"Now, I'm going to go to Dante's place to drop off some things for work. I'll go there and come right back. I promise."

The clock ticked loudly as the silence between them stretched on. Nero waited for the Okay. The other man only stared at Nero's human hand.

"...okay." He finally mumbled, almost as if he was talking in his sleep.

"Okay," Nero echoed, getting up and picking the backpack up and slinging it on, "I'll be right back."

with that he left, his pace hurrying as he reached the flight of stairs. His joints were still wobbly from Adonis's outburst, but his pace was sure and certain as he made it threw the cold night winds to Devil May Cry, feeling pleasantly at ease with every step closer to Dante's place.

* * *

When the doors opened after about 3 hours of waiting Nero walked in with a bulging backpack.

Dante looked over the top of his magazine nonchalantly, before placing it down on to the desk face. He casually stood up from his desk and smirked. The kid looked slightly shaken up, as if he had been seeing ghosts on the way here. No wait, that wasn't accurate, ghosts wouldn't get this reaction; Nero would've killed 'em with a cocky smirk on his face.

"So you finally decided to come," He said as Nero looked around the place. It was messy, definitely, but cozy and welcome, it reflected the man who owned it well; rough around the edges but a pretty cool place, what with all the weapons and demon heads, and the strong scent of Dante's natural musk loosening Nero's muscles, sort of like a..._masculine incense_. Nero immediately imagined himself living here: happy, energised, and as safe as he would ever want to be.

"Yeah, yeah. As if you could've been any faster old man."

"Hey I ain't old, kid."

"You are if _I'm_ a _kid_."

Dante chortled before waving him over towards the rickety stairs, "C'mon, time for the grand tour, kid."

* * *

**well well well, getting slightly angsty are we not? Hehe.**

**Oh yeah and uh...wait i forgot...hmmm, oh yeah!**

***...genuine smile, something he only saved for people he cared about, like Kyrie...* Yup, and we all know how that turned out. Speak of the bitch, I want to know if anyone's got a real...nice...way to kill Kyrie? If you're bored leave a review saying your own special way of KILLING HER OFF. (i know, I hate her too much) Not gonna steal your idea and write it down or anything, just want to hear some peoples Imaginative thoughts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Highway to Hell, ACDC

Nero had taken a liking to the place the moment he saw it, it was clear in the way his face softened and brightened at the same time as he looked around, and how his shoulders had lost their slump.

As Dante gave Nero the tour, Nero spotted Nirvan on the wall, the demonic guitar seemingly calling to him. Dante smirked when Nero actually shook his head of the thought and continued up the stairs with him. Coming across the bed rooms, Dante wondered if he should lie and say there was no extra bedroom or mattress and that they'd have to share. Then he remembered their was the lumpy couch that Nero might choose, and that he would - without a doubt - find the guest room in five seconds.

So Dante showed him the guest room, which was practically empty besides a drawer and a bed without a mattress. Nero helped him bring a mattress in from the laundry, where it had been propped against the wall, looking forgotten. It puffed up a wallop of dust when they dropped it on the bed frame.

While Nero was getting his room set up, Dante went in the kitchen to grab two beers for him and Nero. The kid came downstairs just as Dante kicked the fridge door shut, one beer in each hand. Nero walked straight across the room to the front doors. He was already leaving.

"Hey, kid," Dante called, trying not to sound desperate.

Nero turned with a raised eyebrow, that quickly dropped into an expression of caution as Dante waved the beers in his hands.

"Want a drink before you go?"

"No, I better get back."

"C'mon, just one drink. I've got pizza too."

Nero perked at that, "Pizza…?"

Dante smirked, "Yeah, a whole 2 boxes full, how about it? C'mon, can't take that long to eat a pizza."

Nero was really keen on the idea. Pizza. Adonis doesn't really approve of fast food. So he's been eating as much of the delicious, greasy rarity as he could on tour with the Bleach Beasts - which wasn't much after sleeping all day on the bus and rocking out late at night on every gig. So the idea of pizza sounded too good to pass on. Better yet, a few more minutes spent with Dante? Why not?

"Okay," He said.

* * *

They spent a good 3 hours talking to each other on the couch. Nero didn't think it was that long though, he thought it had only been about 30 minutes. They talked about when Nero found out he was gay, and he had blushed and explained that he had already told Dante; he found out when Kyrie molested him. Dante had told Nero about how he was in hell for a few days. Nero was shocked to hear it, and was openly pleased to see that Dante didn't get stuck in their.

Currently, Dante sat on the couch with his arms spread along the back, smiling down at the kid. Nero had his head in Dante's lap, one knee half bent, his body lying on the couch in a way that showed of all of his - almost womanly - curves. He peered up at the older man with an adorable grin as they talked. He seemed pleasantly happy to Dante, and a bit giggly.

Okay, so maybe Dante cracked open more than one beer each. Shoot him.

After hearing a joke from Dante, Nero keeled with laughter, to the point where he fell of the couch and onto the floor. Dante stopped and looked down at him wide eyed, before Nero sat up while rubbing a spot on his forehead, laughing, "Ow."

Dante laughed with him, the alcohol effecting him a little as well. Nero made such a cute drunk; he didn't get shit-faced, he got tipsy. Giddy. A happy drunk. Nero let out a sigh, his cheeks hurt from smiling, and burning at 100 degrees. As he went to get back on the couch, out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock. He looked at it, and nearly had a heart attack at what it read;

3:35.

shit.

_shit._

"Shit!" He exclaimed. tripping over himself as he rushed to grab his coat from the pool table. Dante blinked as Nero bolted away from him, "What's wrong kid?"

"It's 3:30 in the morning! 3 - fucking - 30! Adonis...! Adonis is gonna...!"

God, _Adonis._ He's gonna be pissed. And worried. But mainly_ pissed_.

Dante's brain seemed to be working slower than normal as he looked over at the clock, cursing it. Nero quickly threw his coat on, the talons of his devil bringer getting caught on the armpit seam and slowing him down, making Nero panic at the small delay. He walked over to the door holstering his weapons as his motor mouth worked horse power:

"Look, I _desperately_ need to go! Thanks for the pizza and the drinks and the job and the...just...everything! Bye, Dante!"

BAM!

The whole office went silent. Colder. If Dante listened carefully, he could hear the kids faint cursing and the rushed patter of his sprinting steps disappearing...disappearing.

He suddenly felt very tired, it definitely _was_ late. His bones turned to mercury as he dragged himself upstairs, the wood groaning with each dead-weight step, the floorboards of the hall way were just as noisy. He belly flopped on top of his bed.

Dante fell asleep with a small smile on his lips, and a single tear droplet running down the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Nero ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, his long legs tripping more then a few times before he went bolting up a new flight to get to his and Adonis's apartment. Nero had said he'd be right back. _Right back._ That had calmed Adonis down. But it's been 3 hours! No matter how you slice it, or look at it, 3 hours isn't _'right back'_ it's, _'oh yeah, I'm cheating on your arse. Please beat me.'_

Despite the fact it was nearly 4 in the morning, Nero knew Adonis would still be awake. Waiting.

Nero burst through the doors.

He slammed them shut behind him and walked into the middle of the small apartment; kitchen to his left, couch and TV space to his right. Straight ahead; the hallway with a door to the bedroom and a door to the bathroom.

Nero shouted, "Holy shit I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was this late! I'm so fucking sorry Adoni-"

"Relax," Said a voice behind him.

He spun around to see his boy friend leaning against the door, sipping on a glass of...milk?

"Ado-"

"What the fuck took you so long?" The blonde asked, seemingly calm as he downed the last of the milk, an opaque stain of white remaining on the glass were it had flown.

Nero quickly explained that Dante needed him to set up the guest room because their was nothing in it. He didn't dare mention the pizza, or the beer. Surely, moving things was good enough for three hours. Right?

Adonis drummed his fingers against the empty glass. The moment Nero blinked, Adonis was in the kitchen, washing his glass and putting it on the drying rack. Next instant, Adonis had teleported in front of Nero. No 'poof', no 'pop', no awesome or weird _whooshing_ sound. Just switching to another photograph; over there, now here. Adonis crossed his strong arms across his chest and sniffed the air.

"You smell of alcohol."

"You were drinking before."

"I don't drink _beer._ This is _beer."_

"Oh, right, Dante then, he always drinks beer."

Adonis narrowed his eyes, leaning in - Nero instinctively leaning out - and taking another wiff. The taller man shrugged, "Guess so."

Again, no poof, or pop, one minute right in front of Nero, next minute opening the bedroom door and waving Nero in with a pleasant smile, a smile Nero craved to see everyday, "Coming to bed?"

Nero nodded returning that smile, "Yeah,"

* * *

They got changed in front of each other, neither cared or minded. The lights were out and Nero laid on his side, his back to Adonis as he went to sleep, at ease with the comfort of his feather-filled doona. He heard shuffling behind him, he felt the mattress move. He felt Adonis's hand touch his hip, sliding up over his waist, almost tracing the curve of his body. The hand stopped at his stomach, and gently coaxed him onto his back. Nero smirked and rolled over compliantly, Adonis's lips descending onto his. The bigger man had very thin lips, but somehow made them work as he moved them eagerly against Nero's plump ones. the blonde wove his long fingers in Nero's blissfully soft hair, combing them in the way Nero loved, as if he was petting a good puppy.

after a while Adonis pulled away, "You've been drinking. I can taste it."

Nero stiffened under him, "I-I-I-"

Adonis merely laughed, his eyes seemed to gleam with an idea, "It's okay, I'll accept it this one time."

He descended upon Nero's juicy lips once more, devouring them with vigour. Adonis did indeed have an Idea. Maybe, just maybe, with Nero drunk...

His hands travelled down the beautiful skin, feeling the taunt muscles of his abs, the sharp 'V' that disappeared within his boxers. His hand reached it's destination and Nero gasped out a moan.

Just maybe with Nero drunk, Adonis might be able too...

Nero pulled away, glaring. God, he looked so desirable, even with the glare. His cheeks were rouged with a blush, his hair gleaming like silver lace in the late moon light. His lips glistened with spit, their pigmentation dark from a rough make out session.

The younger slapped the hand away from his boxers and sat up on his elbows, "No," he said.

Nero's demon was hissing and growling like a cat in water. It wasn't minding the touches, but it didn't want it from this man. It was confusing Nero. And he didn't want it either._ Y-y-yet, anyway,_ he though desperately to himself.

Adonis twitched in annoyance but asked, "Why not?"

Nero frowned, eyes close to murderous, but the look was carefully hidden, "Because I don't want to. Not now; I'm not ready. I'm not so drunk as you may think, just a little...tipsy...is all."

Adonis loomed over him, face shadowed. Nero sunk into the pillows, wishing Adonis would just smile at him, kiss him, and go to sleep.

Nero thought the worst but when his eyes adjusted to the scarce lighting, he noticed Adonis's features were soft and sorrowful.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

Nero frowned bringing Adonis down to his chest hugging him close, and petting his neck lovingly with his devil bringer. The glowing scales - warm, smooth and vibrating slightly - felt nice against Adonis's skin.

"Of cause I love you," Nero said into his ear, "Don't ask such stupid things."

"But if you love me so much..." He got up, looming above Nero once more, "...then why wont you marry me?"

_Not with how you are now buddy_, Nero thought. Nero brushed his talons lightly along his partner's hairline, so lightly it was barely a distinct touch.

"We have so much more to worry about then getting married, Adonis," Nero explained.

Adonis, nodded, "I'm trying Nero. I really am...You know I can't help it. It's not just the alcohol, it's what i've become..."

"I know," Nero said, smiling, "Don't worry. I know. I'm honoured that you did all that for me, that you'd try so hard."

Adonis sighed, giving Nero a chaste kiss before lying down beside him, "Good night then, Nero."

"Good night...Adonis."

* * *

"Thank you..." Nero chocked, his lung still bleeding as he stared up at the glowing figure who had saved him from the pack of demons. The things were getting clever, Nero would give them that. They would have got him if it weren't for the being before him.

"It's fine. Are you okay...?" The man dragged off, waiting for a name. His wings - giant, golden things - dissolved into white mist as his glow faded into his skin.

"Nero," The hunter told him, taking the man's hand when it was offered.

When Nero stumbled, the man caught him easily, hooking his demonic arm around the beings broad shoulders. The being laughed when Nero mumbled an insincere sorry for getting blood on his track pants.

The man, a tall, bright blonde with eyes like polished turquoise stones, had been jogging along quite casually a moment ago, listening to R&B music on his ipod, when he had stumbled across the kid nearly _dying._ Before a mouse could blink the man had appeared between the boy and the demons. The jogger then became a glowing, holy being with a wing span of about an average bus.

Nero was completely flabbergasted to see the man in all his divine glory. And now, this heavenly being was carrying him, Nero, a demon, a _hybrid_, away from harm.

"What's your name?" Nero asked groggily, his voice was fainter.

The man smiled at him, with the most beautiful smile Nero had ever seen, so genuine and loving, something even Kyrie wouldn't give him. He found himself blushing.

_"My names Adonis."_

Nero knew this was a dream. A dream of when he first met the man who is currently sleeping in his bed. The perfect man, his Knight with Shining Wings.

But that was before. This was after.

And it's all because of Nero.

It's because of Nero that the once calm, gentle Angel of the lord was now a Fallen who beats and tries to molest a demonic boy.

* * *

Dun, dun DUUUNNN! an angel! Adonis is an ANGEL!

Surprised? No? no...?

Yeah...not all that surprising.

And let me just say, EW! Damn. I was hoping for writing this story and getting...Z_e Hot Stoof..._instead it's these two. Damn, Next time, I may need to right some DXN which you're coming here to read about...

cheers!


	5. The Best of You, Foo Fighters,

My gosh, STEVENS! Are these chapters getting longer?  
Why yes they are!

enjoy! =)

* * *

Nero was warm when he woke up. Pleasantly so. A hand gently cradled his head into the nook of a strong neck. He smiled as he drowsily peaked an eye open, seeing Adonis, lying on his back with Nero pressed into his side.

The man had his hands wrapped around him tightly. Despite being asleep, his hold was as unyielding as iron.

But Nero could bend iron.

The younger male gently pried the mans arms from his waist, sitting up. He took another moment to look at Adonis, enjoying the way the man seemed so peaceful.

_Peaceful._

Tranquil. Tender. Gentle; Values he once possessed before his wings were stained. Such precious values that defined Adonis's very character, now only real when he was unconscious. Oh, the irony. Nero looked down at his Devil Bringer.

He nearly bounced off of the bed and onto to the floor when the phone began to rang. Who the hell would be calling _here?_ He frowned at the phone vibrating on the bedside table, glancing over at Adonis to see him still asleep.

Nero answered it with a bored and uncouth attitude. Who the hell would be calling?

_"Hey,_ kid!"

_Oh, right._

"What's up, Dante?"

"Big job out of town, I need you to come in."

"Already?"

"Uh-huh. Tell _A-douche-is _you're leaving and lets get cracking."

"Adonis."

"Oh, what ever, just hurry up! Or else I won't bother with baby sitting and just go by myself."

"I really don't care," Nero retaliated, but already, his demon was slinking around in his mind like a cougar, ready to be let out of his cage.

Nero's demon already knew his answer. It very well demanded it. The inner demon purred; a sound not at all endearing or cute, but something very unnerving - bordering a growl._You know what?_ Nero thought,_ there ain't no way in hell this man's out shinning me._ Nero's eye twitched subconsciously as his demon became vivacious at the back of his mind.

"Alright, keep your teeth in, I'm coming."

Nero could practically hear the smirk through the static, "Don't let up, kid."

Nero was left with a monotonous beeping, showing Nero that he had hung up.

"Lousy, incompetent old man," He mumbled at the device in his human palm, a smile twitching the corner of his lip.

"I say," Said a groggy voice behind him.

Nero turned, slightly surprised to see Adonis sitting up, his hair swept around on his head. The sunlight cast their bedroom in a sepia scene. Adonis no longer looked gentle and tranquil, he looked older, more worn out, despite his deceitfully youthful features. Like an old photo.

His blurry blue-green eyes stared at the wall, in a demented, spaced out sort of way, "You're going already," He mumbled.

"Yeah," Nero confirmed, apology thick in his tone and demeanour.

Adonis shook his head, brows slowly drawing together into a dark frown, "I told you to leave the band so you could spend more time with me, now with your new job, your still leaving so soon."

"It's nothing like the band," Nero desperately assured him, his heart sunk a little from mentioning his tragically short music career, "With the Bleach Beasts I left for months at a time for tours. But this devil hunting thing, it only lasts for a few hours at a time, and it's not daily, it's a sort of…on-off thing. Some days I'll leave, and it may take a few weeks for my next client. It's fine. We'll see each other _heaps _with this."

Adonis loosened his hard expression, not looking away from the - apparently _fascinating_ - wall.

Nero let out a small shaky breath. He got up and got ready; clothes, boots, and above all _weapons_. Adonis didn't move from the bed. Barely even twitched as Nero went to the bathroom. Nero's demon, for some reason, had the urge to make Nero primp in front of the mirror when he finished brushing his teeth. He settled with sweeping his fringe to the side, where he immediately saw three or four or five other things he felt he absolutely _must_ neat up before Dante saw him.

Woah, time out.

Primping in front of the mirror? What the hell, is he Nero or is he Justin Bieber? And for gods sake, why? Why does he suddenly feel the need to look better? A girl now? Oh and let's not forget this small fact; Why bother primping for _Dante?_

Jesus.

He shook his head, tousling his hair roughly and leaving the bathroom, making his demon prick up indignantly. Nero could almost imagine it going, **Oi!**

* * *

Dante and Nero rode to the small town of Forks (just kidding) small town of _Klein_ on Dante's red and black motorbike. Klien was a few miles away from Capulet City, near the board-line from the dessert and the forest regions.

The corner of Dante's coat tail kept whipping Nero's shin, and it was slightly annoying. But what was _really _annoying was that he was riding bitch. Oh, but he's not so easy as Dante may think. Nero held onto his seat, his denim coat flailing around behind him as the wind ripped past them.

Nero could get use to the buzzed purr of the Ducati, definitely even the small vibrations the engine gave to his crotch, it reminded him of the distortion mechanism on an amplifier, when you wanted that nice, rough, _grunge_ sound...

He shook his head and stared at Dante's back, absently tracing the patterns in it's seams into memory. The man had no shirt under the red coat, stating it was going to be hot that day. Which wasn't quite true; it was sunny, but it wasn't warm.

Anyway, Nero stared at the lines, before the bike sharply turned a meandering road up in the hills. The screeching of tyres droned out Dante's _"hold on!"_ as his reckless driving turned Fast And Furious.

With the harsh movement Dante's coat tail had swept to one side, now slapping against Nero's devil arm, and revealing the small of Dante's back.

Nero gulped as his eyes took in the pale skin, the beautiful crease in his lower muscles and... a little lower...Nero had no idea Dante had such a nice piece of-

"Kid you've been quiet for a while, talk to me."

Nero blushed, looking to the side, and told him, "Not much to talk about old man."

The trees began to part as the hill went downwards, breaking out from the shadows of the tree tops. Bushes still cupped the highway; these one's however were spindly and brown.

The older slayer looked ahead. The Dystopia highway's tarmac began to look…darker. Suddenly a pot hole big enough to stretch across the entire width of the road sunk like jet-black quick sand. He couldn't swerve around it, it was too close, and besides the trees and bushes that grew on the sides of the road prohibited such actions.

"We don't have time, either," Dante told him, kicking up the speed with a few twists of his hand. Dante managed to get the bike air born without a ramp, clearing the Black Hole with ease.

There was a moment of feeling weightless, what landing on the moon must've felt like, as they soared through the air on a humming motorbike, clearing a decent amount of…demonic nothingness. Dante wanted to release his grip on the steering, arms spread like a priest and sing, _I believe I can fly~!,_ But that would've been too reckless.

Apparently though just as they had cleared it - with a rough landing on smoking tyres - The thing decided to grow a bit. Misty tendrils shot out from the abyss and chased after them, hot on their skid marks.

"What the hell_ is _that!" Nero cried looking over his shoulder, with his arms around Dante's waist.

"I have no idea, but It's determined to get my autograph."

Nero could barely hear over the tearing wind and roaring engine, and the odd suction sound, like a plug being pulled from a drain. Except this was underlined with that unnatural screechy sound that Demon's tend to make. For some reason.

Dante sped up, heading for the town that had been in view for a while now, passing the half burnt "Welcome To Klien!" sign. Well, he wasn't entirely sure that was what it said, he had guessed. It was in German.

The mist demon…_thing _spread onto the land, dissolving the already dead trees and bushes. It fanned out like a shadow cast from a cloud above; deceptively slow, but in truth, very fast.

They passed a small petrol station and Dante immediately turned sharply, his foot planted on the ground, burning off the back tyre as he came around to a dramatic stop. Nero clutched to his back like a toddler to his teddy bear, cheek pressed between Dante's shoulder blades.

The demon-black hole thing-y had stopped. It's originally bowed shape had flattened out at the threshold between the town and the Dystopia Highway, an invisible wall stopping it from moving on.

The black hole gave a gurgling screech like a thousand bats behind the roar of a waterfall. Dante slowly let a gloved hand drift to Ebony by his hip, waiting to see if the Force Field had a leak in it.

The thing seemed to have found none. Giving up, it sunk into the earth like oil soaking into a sponge. _*Lot's of 'Like' descriptions, I need to stop doing that.* _But the act was strange, it sunk in on itself but when it disappeared the earth it had swallowed repaired. _Trippy._

Dante made a small huff, before noticing the heat soaking into his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Nero cuddling against him. He could only see the top of Nero's snowy hair and a straight nose poking out from under the soft fringe, but that only made him _more_ adorable.

Dante drummed a casually tune on his thighs before going, "Okay, we're here, kid."

Nero looked up and around, his grip still tight. Before realising that he was gripping _Dante_ and quickly wrenching away so violently that he fell off and onto the hard tarmac with an "Oomph!"

Dante couldn't help laughing at the teen.

* * *

The mission was a success. Of cause. Apparently the pot hole things are formally called Abyss demons. How fitting. They sucked in their prey and killed them in a different dimension. That so happened to be the demon's Mind, or something confusing like that. Dante had to find the alpha Demon, let him sink him in (Which was one of the most awesome experiences in Dante's life. _Way_ better than crack.) and beat the crap out of him.

That was the easy part.

The hard part, Nero had to take care of.

The Force Field that stopped the minor Abyss demon from ganking them on the highway, sent off such powerful waves of energy, that it was actually _drawing_ the demons to the town's boarders, even though it was erected to keep them_ away_. So the town had been loosing stock since getting food supplies from trucks and other transportations had become such a problem. Namely, the truck drivers kept getting eaten.

So Nero had to find the jack arse who cast the forcefield over the town and tell him to release it. If he does not (which he didn't) then Nero would have to kill him (which he did).

But the thing is, the moment the force field falls, he has to make sure that Dante had succeeded in Killing the Alpha which had gotten rid of all of the abyss demons. Then he had to do Boarder Patrol and make sure all the remaining minor demons are killed before they reach any civilians.

Hard day?

_Yes._

Dante and Nero currently walked along the sidewalk, sharing from an open box of Pizza balancing in Dante's hand.

They talked. They complained. Mainly it was Nero bitching, stating 'he had to do all the work' as they made their way to the repair shop were Dante's bike was being repaired/remade.

Dante was horrible at keeping his stuff in tact. Everything was a weapon to this guy. Including a $22,000 sports bike.

On the way there, Nero spotted a music store.

He stopped and stared at an electric steel-string acoustic propped in the display, completely unharmed from the wreck of the rest of the town. It's bridge and neck were decorated in celtic designs. The whole Gaelic Acoustic stuff wasn't Nero's choice of poison, but it was - with out a doubt - a beautiful guitar.

He saw lots of other things in that music store, guitar amps, drum-sets, even expensive beats headphones. The music playing in the background wasn't half bad either; Green Day.

Dante saw the look of longing on Nero's face. Clearly Nero wasn't done with being a musician.

the older man studied the same "self design electrical guitar" advertisement on the door as Nero, and smiled.

"You wanna go in for a bit, Nero?"

Nero looked over at him stunned out of his bewitchment. He frowned and shook his head quickly stealing the box of pizza, saying, "Naw, s'all right, let's just get home."

Dante stared at him as he walked on, the way his shoulders kind of slumped, as if he remembered something depressing.

Dante frowned, his thoughts sharp with confusion, _why did he quit something he loved so much?_

The red clad Devil hunter ran after him, not sure on his answer, but sure he is going to get that pizza back.

* * *

Nero entered his apartment with springy steps. It was late afternoon, the sun had set only moments ago.

"I'm back!" He called.

"I know," Replied a voice at the couch. Nero stepped out of his boots and stretched, his back popping loudly.

Adonis was seated, slumped, watching the news. He hand't been drinking yet. There was a small bottle of un-opened champagne sitting in the corner of the coffee table…

"Had fun?" He asked long fingers combing through his blonde fringe.

Nero huffed, "I had to do all the work. Dante is so useless, sometimes."

Adonis tilted his head, hearing a crack. He looked up at Nero with darkly rimmed eyes, "What did you do?"

Nero sat down next to him and told him what happened. It was pretty short, Adonis didn't seem concerned for a single moment each time Nero mentioned he got injured. Nero didn't mind, they both knew Nero could take worse. much worse.

"What about Dante?" Adonis asked reaching for the champagne.

"What _about _Dante? Nero said frowning.

Nero watched as Adonis brought the bottle to his chest, holding it their like a precious heirloom. Or maybe, it was just a form of comfort, like hugging a pillow when your afraid.

_"What is he to you," _Adonis demanded in a low voice, eyes morose, but hard, as they stared at the younger boy.

Nero couldn't stop his eyes from rolling skyward, "C'mon Adonis not this aga-"

SMASH!

Glass shredded Nero's cheek, alcohol stung the cuts that soon sealed. He put his palms to the blood on his face, looking petrified as Adonis threw the remainder of the shattered bottle to the floor and gripped Nero's hoodie collar.

The man gave a small grunt before he threw Nero across the room, the boy slamming into the floor harshly, a web of broken wood erupted from the impact but Nero didn't fall through the floor.

Adonis was looming over him in the next second, straddling him and pulling a fist back to strike.

Nero pleaded desperately. The fist connected with the side of Nero's skull, the sound like a pumpkin smashing on pavement.

Nero spat blood, his demon struggling to heal the wound inflicted by the Angel. Numerous attacks landed on his torso, Adonis conscious enough in his muddled brain that hitting him again on the face or head will leave evidence. The attacks were aimless, without pattern, just looking to inflict pain. No real tactic or fighting technique. Just a beating.

Nero screamed and yelled and spat blood and tried to push him off, wisely defensive instead of offensive. But this was all fine to Nero. Somewhere, in fact everywhere in his mind; screamed that he deserved this. He deserved it.

But it didn't stop him from praying that Dante will come barging through the door, and ripping this monster away from him.

* * *

Nero's demon was silent as he laid in bed, It always was after a fight with Adonis. It merely rushed around in his mind, in his body, trying to heal un-heal-able wounds. In the morning the serious injuries will be healed, but bruises will remain for a few days. His ribacage was broken, he felt it every time he took a breath in. He was pretty sure he felt a bone shard in his lungs; it felt like an iron was pressing down on his chest, hot and heavy.

Adonis was already asleep, Nero chanced a glance over his shoulder, his collarbone screaming in protest.

Adonis looked so peaceful. Tranquil. Tender and Gentle. And the moon light shinning in through the window made his skin glow. Angelic.

Nero loved it.

He laid back down, absently licking his split lip, tears stinging the small cut as he fell asleep.

* * *

Peaceful, Tranquil. Tender and Gentle. Remember that, Peter Parker, remember that.

Hehe, I almost got you with the forks thing didn't I? No? Damn. No fun.

Anyway, So I believe we have established a few things;

1, Leaving the band was by Adonis's demand.

and that's basically it. But that was kind of important!

anyway, next one will be up soon!

cheers!


	6. Laugh, I Nearly Died, The Rolling Stones

**This chapter contains suggestions to ****_RAPE_****. Sort of. A lot.**

**Don't worry, just skip this chapter if it ain't your thing. AT ALL.**

**As for those of you who don't like angst, well that's why I keep adding little jokes. to keep it light, and in my style of writing. =)**

**By the way, you probably noticed how the last chapter seemed rushed, that's because i'm squishing my ideas into 10 chapters. Ya. 10. I like 10, it's even, it's common and it's a nice solid number. A daddy of numbers.**

**10.**

**this is 6.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Three weeks passed, and Dante had become unnerved about the bruises.

Nero would appear at the Devil May Cry office, his movement's and demeanour forced and over casual. They were underlined with a sense of…defeat. Or whatever, Dante couldn't word it properly, but defeat was the best word he could come up with. Then, of cause there would be purple splotches on his neck. Dante's first thought was that it was a hickey, Jealousy flared. His second being that a hickey would've healed. And no one would leave 'hickeys' on your forearm, and notes they were in the shape of a handprint. Worry drained the blood from his face.

When Dante had asked about it after a mission, Nero had dismissed it as a fight with a demon. That was rubbish seeing as Dante saw the bruises_ before _they went out. Nero still wouldn't give.

They were currently walking through the double doors to their (Dante likes to think of it as a plural) office.

Nero was listening to Dante's proposal; "You seem pretty tired lately, so I just thought you and me…and the girls…could go out for a little 'Get together'. Whaddya say, kid?"

Nero pursed his lips, Dante's hand at the door handle, waiting for the answer before heading inside. Nero was still musing about it when Dante regrettably added, "You can bring Frowny Mc'flacid with you too."

Nero glared at him, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth despite, "I'm going to pretend you were oddly referring to yourself, and I'm going to ask you if I can bring _Adonis._"

Dante snorted a laugh before, saying, "Yeah, sure, you can bring the cock head."

Nero rolled his eyes and Dante let them in. The frosty wind blew into the office like a high powered fan. Dante closed it behind them, having a slight fight with the wind to do so.

Nero took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of musk, gunpowder and pizza. Home sweet home.

As for the 'cock head' remark, Nero didn't question Dante's hatred towards Adonis, mainly because he secretly enjoyed the remarks he himself wish he could utter, but never will. So it was reassuring, to find a way to joke without being burdened with the consequence. He thought if he told Dante to stop, Dante might, just might, do as he's told. Which was unlikely, but it was a chance Nero didn't want to risk. He wanted the Older man to say what was on Nero's mind out loud, lift a hefty weight off his chest.

As they waited for Adonis to drop by, (which the man had said he would), they did their usual roomy routine. Grab some drinks, sit at the couch, play some video games on the PS3 console Nero insisted on buying. and Talk.

The talking bit was always the best part. Nero didn't know why, but Dante did. It was the sound of Nero's voice, full of life and boyishly husky - In a strange way. What he talked about was funny too, he had these random questions. For instance as they played Skyrim with a character they both made, taking turns, Nero spoke up while on a quest, "Hey Dante. can vampires get erections?"

Dante, who had been taking a swig of beer, choked on the icy beverage. He looked at Nero sceptically, trying to hold back his laughter as he coughed out, "Wha…_what?"_

Nero shrugged, smirking, "Can vampires get erections? I don't think they can."

Dante slapped his knee as he laughed like a drugged hyena. He tried to catch his breath before asking, "Are you serious? You're seriously wondering if Vampires can get erections?"

"Yes! I mean think about it. They're dead. They don't have a beating heart. Which means they don't have a blood circulation, right? So how the bloody hell do you get a stiff-y with no blood circulation?"

Dante placed his beer down heavily on the coffee table, holding his sides as he keeled over, the beer effecting him a little as he tried to stop his sudden fit.

"Does that mean Edward Cullen's the real _Frown-y Mcflacid? What _the hell? How did he get Bella pregnant then? Come on, just think about it, it doesn't add up, it's like playing pool with a piece of rope. Seriously, he must have some crazy Mojo on his ding-dong if he can get it up and make her _that_ pleased afterwards."

"Ahahaha…! Stop…stop you're…you're killing me…!"

"Oh wouldn't that be the day?" Said a dry voice by the door.

It's surprising how fast the mood can change when an unwanted presence enters the room.

Dante's demon reared up. A fiery red rage suddenly boiling behind his barrier. Adonis was in _his_ office. In _his _lair. His nesting grounds. And planning on touching what he believed was rightfully _His._

_How dare he touch Nero._

Oh, and don't you worry, Dante had recent suspicions about the bruises being tightly linked to _this_ arse hole. No solid proof, but a definite possibility.

Adonis looked about the office with a revolted look, as if he was looking at dung beetles rolling around in warm shit. Dante thought his place was very nice. Sure, there was the lewd magazines on the table tops, and the occasional corner occupied by beer bottles and empty pizza boxes, and sure, most of the appliances were beaten, broken, or second hand. The dusty fan twirled overhead absently in insincere welcome to Adonis.

Everything about the office, Dante liked it just the way it was.

Nero was the same.

The younger hunter smiled at Adonis, "Hey! You came," The younger paused his game and walked over to the blonde man. Adonis smiled back genuinely as Nero wrapped his arms around him. Adonis returned the embrace, eyeing Dante over his shoulder with a smug look.

The man gently gripped Nero's chin and brought their lips together, eyes closed. Nero was a little skeptical, but returned it none the less, swapping saliva as Adonis turned the chaste kiss into a tongue feast. Nero moaned unrestrained as Adonis kissed him, hands at Nero's hip.

Dante looked away, glaring at the wall as he waited for them to finish. Looking away, however, only amplified the wet sounds of moving lips. He gripped his thigh painfully, trying to hold his anger and contempt. He scratched at his stubbly cheek when he finally heard the finishing _squelch_, as soft as a birds chirp. Nero laughed nervously looking back at Dante's obvious discomfort.

"Uh, sorry. Uh…Ahhaha, anyway. Adonis," Nero slapped Adonis's chest, catching the mans full attention, "We, we were going out tonight with the girls…and we were wondering if you would like to come with us to the club."

Adonis shook his head, face blank, "Nero, you know I don't like going to clubs."

Nero bit his lip, "Yeah, but…"

"He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to kid," Dante spoke up, shrugging nonchalantly, but the tension in the room was thickening.

The man glared at Dante, before breathing threw his nose, "Yes, I don't. So I won't. looks as if it's just gonna be you and the girls."

Dante's glare hardened, "And the kid."

"No. If I'm not going. Neither is he," Adonis stated firmly, hand gripping Nero's hip. The boy winched at the discreetly harsh touch.

The tension was physically pressuring now, dense enough for Nero to grab it with his devil bringer if he was so inclined.

Nero stuttered. The men continue to glare, one telling the other to _back off_.

"But…", he whispered, immediately getting the spotlight, He looked at his boots with a firm look on his face, "I _wan't_ to go. It'd be fun."

Dante smirked at Adonis, "Yeah, he want's to go."

Adonis's eye twitched, "You…"

BAM! Everyone turned to the double doors as they flew open and close. A shapely raven haired woman strode in like she had the place under her thumb. Which she sort of did.

"Okay, you slack arse wheres my mon-"

Lady cut short. Her elegant brows shot up above her sports glasses as she observed the mood. Nero in some guy's arms, and Dante on the verge of triggering. She brought her shades down, revealing her miss-matched eyes.

She quickly pushed them back up and mumbled, "Perhaps I should come back at a later date…"

"It's fine ma'am, I was just leaving," Adonis assured, voice sharp as a knife.

Lady flinched slightly under the harsh tone, but she quickly redeemed her bad-ass demeanour soon after, with an indignant lift of her chin.

Adonis patted Nero on the bum, making the younger jump.

Adonis smiled, "You can go by yourself, come on, we'll leave now."

Within a blink of Lady's eye, he was at the double doors, waving, "Goodbye ma'am. _Dante."_

and he was gone. Everything was silence except for the silent fan spinning at a lazy pace above.

Lady turned to Nero with a frown, "That's your boyfriend?"

Nero scratched at his nose, "Yeah."

She shook her head with a exaggerated huff, heading to the kitchen, "I don't like him. You should dump that jack-ass."

Nero frowned but didn't say anything, turning to Dante, "Save our game, I forgot to do that."

Dante gave a two finger salute, "Yeah, no worries. See you there kid."

Nero smiled and left, with the speed and joyousness of a little kid going to Wet and Wild.

When Nero was gone, Lady ran up to Dante and sat down eagerly next to him eyes knowing, and mouth open in astonishment, "Oh my god, you like Nero don't you…?"

_Okay, and that's as far as this conversation is going, _Dante thought to himself getting up and racing upstairs to get ready for tonight.

"Oh c'mon, old man!" She called after him teasingly, only for the bathroom door to be slammed shut in response.

* * *

Nero got dressed and ready. He was about to leave when Adonis called to him.

Nero turned. Adonis was right there, eyes shadowed and hard, "Kiss me before you go."

Nero complied.

They kissed for a while, before Adonis's hand started to travel a bit too low.

Nero pulled away, "Adonis no-"

The rest of his protest was cut off as he was shoved into the wall. Hands held above his head, "Don't. You. Tell. Me. No."

Nero's eyes harder, "You can't…"

A palm came cracking along Nero's cheek, his face stung from the impact

"I have the right! I have the right!" He screamed in his face.

"Adonis," Nero whimpered through gritted teeth.

"You belong to me. No one else. You will _only_ belong to _me_. And me alone So I have the right. There will be no one else, Nero. SO. I. HAVE. THE. RIGHT!"

Adonis threw him to the ground.

Nero felt Adonis loom above him on all fours, his body heat seared into Nero's skin and chilled his blood. He struggled, but the renewed crack to his head had him stun for a few seconds, seconds that may as well have been a solid minute. Adonis snaked his arms around Nero's narrow hips and undid his belt.

Nero shook his head and tried to crawl away, only succeeding in making it easier for Adonis to slip his jeans off. Hands in his hair, wrenching at the white tresses, hands on his shirt, tearing at the cotton. Hands at Adonis's own belt. The belt is wrapped around his fist twice, a good 12 inches of leather hang from his knuckles. The silver buckle glittered in the lamp's lighting, more threatening then beautiful. One hand stayed in Nero's hair.

He whipped Nero's back, the silver broke skin as easily as scissors would slice wrapping paper. Nero cried out, as it continued, slash after slash after slash.

Adonis threw it away and pushed Nero's cheek into the floor.

Seeing his mate like this, bleeding and vulnerable. It triggered the Great Stain that plagued his mind and soul. His Fallen side. His Dominate side.

Left with no time to adjust, a hoarse scream is torn from Nero's lips.

* * *

Five blocks away, sitting with Lady and Trish, Dante didn't hear that scream. He didn't hear Nero beg for Dante to appear, to save him. He didn't hear him praying to a god he doesn't even believe in, as skin slapped against skin. He didn't see the tears, the blood running down his best friends skin. He didn't see Nero's innocence being forcefully torn from his virgin body.

He just sees Lady rolling her eyes at him when he said, "This is like water torture, what am I doing here?"

The bartender went out of her way to bring over their drinks, smiling pleasantly and winking at Dante. Bottoms up.

They laughed as Trish spluttered at the taste of cheap alcohol.

* * *

Nero bawled from his place on the floor, underneath Adonis.

He watched the clock, the digital numbers blurred, but he blinked and refocused.

…8:36…

* * *

"Where's, Nero?" Dante asked Trish, turning in his seat to look around. His eyes rested on the bar, at the dance floor, at the entrance, at the exit. At the stage.

She shrugged putting the drink to her lips, "I don't think he's here yet."

"He was suppose to be here at 8:30," Dante mumbled under his breath.

That wasn't true, he was suppose to meet up with Dante at 8:00, because they wanted to spar. Then talk privately like they usually do. Maybe Dante could make them kiss for a change. Share words of taboo like "I love you" between each other. But he hadn't appeared at all. Dante just figured he'd meet up here instead. But...

"It's only 8:37 Dante, as if _Nero_ will be here on the dot," Trish assured, handing him a new glass of tequila, "The kid's almost as lazy as you are. Chill."

Dante looked out the window, only a few lights on in only a few apartments. To think that in one of those squares of yellow, Nero was being raped. But Dante didn't know that. How could he know that? He turned back to the blonde and smiled, shaking his head for being such a worried hen, "Yeah, of cause."

* * *

9:47. It read. Nero bit his lip and cried into the floor, his fingers clawing at the wood, trying to get away, only for his head to be held down. Nero's imagination went a little strange, he wondered if his tears would be good enough to soften the wood, soften the wood enough for him to fall through it, right through it. Escape from this moment by falling through the floor.

He had stopped screaming, though the pain raged on. He only let his mouth hang open; silent screams. No noise. Only tears.

Adonis didn't like that, he wanted noise.

but, oh well. This was fine.

He gripped Nero's chin, turning his head to the side. He gripped his face in such a way that pursed his lips. His eyes gleamed a sad blue through his damp fringe. **Such a beautiful face, **a dark voice mused inside his head; Adonis's dark side, the Fallen Adonis. Somewhere, deeply hidden, flickering amongst the darkness of Adonis's sanity, like a dragonfly atop the surface of a lake's water at midnight. That small light cried, apologising over and over, self contempt burning in every fibre of it's tiny existence.

Adonis kissed Nero, shoving his tongue in his mouth, licking up the taste of pizza and beer and strawberries, tastes that have been lingering for the past few weeks Dante and Nero worked together. When Nero stayed at Dante's place, Nero ate whatever Dante ate.

The kiss became feral; toothy and bruising.

Nero didn't dare provoke him, there was only one way for this to end quicker.

Nero kissed back.

He let his tears fall as he eyed the clock, 9:50.

He had long since missed out on the Get Together at the club.

Adonis approved of the response, enjoyed the little nosies that passed Nero's tight throat.

Nero tried to force the clock to work faster. What felt like an hour later to Nero, the clock flickered to 9:51.

This was going to be a long night, and about as fun as giving birth to conjoined twins.

His sight blurred again, Nero's world a fogged mess of colours and pain, pain in places he never felt before.

Dante, where are you? Why aren't you here…?

Dante was probably, with the girls of cause. Nero knew this. But a boy can hope right? Can always hope that his saviour will barge through the doors at the most unexpected of times.

But that's just a fantasy. His hero wasn't here, worried and angry. He was with the girls. Laughing.

Did he really want Dane here though? To see Nero weak? Another thing; does he really want Dante to grieve for him. Pity him. Apologise to him, hold a scar of his own?

He let his eyes drift closed as Adonis finished. The man climbing off of him and leaving him there.

Leaving him there to rot, so to speak.

_"That's right, Dante. Be happy. Be oblivious. Laugh. I nearly died, tonight."_

* * *

wow, I feel like a bitch for writing this! I''m so…twisted!

But how was that? I get the feeling I still haven't chipped it enough. But, i just could _not_ bring myself to do something like;

_"Adonis pushed him to the floor… _***CUT!***_ …"that's right, Dante. Be happy. Be oblivious. Laugh. I nearly died, tonight."_

how BORING would that have been? No fun! =(

So fingers cross I STILL haven't fallen off!

I guess it doesn't help I'm bad at gymnastics, ay?

WAAAAHHHHH! Don't delete me! By the grace of Bitter Cocoa, this is making me SO paranoid! O_O

Cheers!

Luna.


	7. Bullet with Butterfly Wings, Smashing P,

side note; chapter title is **Bullet with butterfly wings by the smashing pumpkins**

and I friggin' love this song!

_"The world is a vampire~"_

cheers!

* * *

It had been seven months since that night of rape. Adonis and Nero were still together, and their relationship had become extremely sexual.

Nero hadn't told Dante about his romps with Adonis, and he didn't need to. Signs - way's he acted to certain things showed the kid wasn't a virgin any more. His scent was off too; spicier, less sweet and pure. That was enough for Dante to know for sure.

But what he didn't know, was that every single time they did it, it was forced onto the younger slayer. Not one time for seven months did Nero want to have sex. Adonis however, damn well demanded it. So Nero would always end up beaten first before he was taken.

Dante didn't know for sure if it was forced, but after four months, he had suspicions. Suspicions that plagued his thoughts whenever Nero rocked up with a slight limp in his step. Suspicions when Nero would secretly rub at a sore spot on his neck or hip when he thought Dante wasn't looking. Or how whenever Adonis stopped by, that Nero would look close to tears. Not in the 'I missed you so much, boohoo,' way. It was like he was remembering something. Something bad. Something horrible. But he would smile, and pretend to be glad to see him.

_What are you doing to yourself kid? _Dante would think, _what is he doing to you?_

On the seventh month, he had received a certain call. He gathered his wits, his worries, _and his savings,_ as he devised a plan.

* * *

Dante called Nero early in the morning - a shock since Dante isn't usually up before noon.

"What is it?" Nero whispered, not wanting to wake Adonis up. It was still dark out, the sky slowing getting brighter by the hour.

"Mission; how soon can you get here?"

Nero looked over at Adonis, Could he? He wasn't sure what Adonis's reaction would be, but it wouldn't be good. He looked away.

Nero stated firmly, _"immediately." _

"Awesome. See you soon."

"…yeah," Nero hung up first. He took a calming breathe as he looked out the window; the sky was a grey blue, a thin line of yellow brewed behind the black silhouette of the city. _Sure is early,_ he thought, thinning his lips. Should he go?

Why not.

He got up, got changed in his usual attire, and left a quick note on the pillow; _"Gone with Dante on a mission. Sorry for leaving so early. It seemed important. Be home soon. Love, Nero."_

Nero hesitated on writing those last two words.

He left with his weapons closing the front door as silently as he could, forgetting his coat.

* * *

Dante's ears were peeled to the sound of boots stomping up the steps. He smiled when he heard the kid coming up and opening the door.

"What's up Dante?" His voice was shaky.

Dante cracked an eye open, having been napping after ringing Nero so early. The kid was shivering all over. Dante sighed, "Where's your coat, kid?"

"Don' need it."

"You're trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, kid. C'mon I'll drop you off to get it."

Nero physically winched at that, "I really don't need too."

Dante sighed and swung his legs down from their position on the desk. He straightened, stretching out the kinks in his back and reaching into one of the drawers to get the keys.

"Too bad, kid. Your gonna freeze if you just go in a sleeveless hoodie, vest and jeans."

Nero gave a sudden shudder, as if to prove Dante's point.

Th older hunter shook the keys in his hand, almost teasingly, "C'mon, just a quick drive to your place to get your coat. We'll head off after that."

* * *

Dawn was breaking, it lit everything with a dull hue of yellow as they drove. In the far distance there was still a morning fog over the tall buildings. Dante brought the roof down, despite his earlier statement of freezing Nero to death being bad. Dante chuckled when Nero curled up on himself in his seat, the wind whipping his hair around, turning his nose pink, his lips blue and making his eyes water.

He grumbled something about old men and ironic dumb arses, but it was stollen by the wind before Dante could hear it properly.

As the apartment building came into sight, Nero looked back to an hour ago, (just incase you guys don't know how far Nero is from Dante, it's a little less than half an hour drive. Capulet's a big city.) If Adonis was up already, than this might get a little awkward. The wind chilled his cheeks to the point where he decided to burry his face in his knees and arms.

* * *

Adonis was awake, he was standing in the middle of the room, eyes dark, face blank. Nero entered and immediately the blonde Fallen looked over at him.

"You're back," He said with a monotonous voice.

"Forgot my coat," Nero explained lamely.

The younger made a beeline around Adonis and looked around, trying to remember where he left it.

Adonis was getting worse. He didn't have to be drunk anymore to hurt Nero, and it was, honest to god, scaring him. Now, when he was drunk, he was raping him, when he wasn't, he was beating him. The look in his eyes were lively in a feral, beastly sort of way, yet so utterly dead. Like a zombie.

As Nero rushed around, head bowed, Adonis's slow, unnerving gaze found the window, looking through it down into the street, where Dante stood by the red convertible.

"Who's that guy?" Adonis mumbled, his mind twisting like heated glass for a moment, before cooling down and becoming clear, remembering the guys name the moment Nero uttered it.

"It's just Dante."

"Yeah…just Dante."

He suddenly thrust Nero into the Shelves without reason or warning. The wood dug into his forearms and jaw, if Adonis wasn't careful, he may leave a bruise on Nero's face.

"I can smell him on you."

"I…I did spend the week with him…"

_"Yeah_, you've been spending_ a lot_ of time with him recently."

"He_ is_ my work partner, Adonis."

Adonis snarled. He drew him away from the shelves and held him by his collar, an inch away from his face.

He accused him thusly, _"Have you been fucking him?"_

Nero stared wide eyed, horrified, "No! We're just friends!"

"You are, don't think I'm an idiot, Nero!" His face twisted into a horrid scowl, "Either you _are,_ or you **want** too."

Adonis threw him to the ground. The same spot as the first time. Nero squirmed as Adonis kneeled above him on all fours, pinning Nero's hands above his head. Nero shook his head desperately.

"No, please, Adonis, don't do this! Not now! He's right outside b-by the car! He'll hear! He'll-"

SLAP! Nero's head flew to the side. The smaller male began to hyperventilate. Images flew threw his mind. _No, not now. Not never. But especially not now… _

"I don't give a shit! He should hear! He should damn well know...!"

He'll…" _Kick your ass,_ "…get the Guardians, they'll take me away from you!"

That made him stop.

Shivering Nero continued, looking at him through his fringe, without lifting his head, "You need to stop okay? He'll see it the wrong way and call them down. they'll lock you up…"

The more Nero said, the more appealing it sounded. But it's too late now, he's vulnerable and has already caught Adonis's attention. He has to side with him now or he'll get beaten within an inch of his life. Also, he can't let Dante see him like this.

"They'll take me away from you. They'll separate us," Nero reached up to cup his lovers cheek, the lighting from his devil bringer casted his eyes in a cold shadow.

Nero, his voice soft and genuine, whispered, "You don't want that, right baby?"

Adonis shivered when Nero said "baby". Yes, he can't let him be taken away. Not after all that's happened.

"Of cause not," He said. he let Nero up.

Adonis stayed there, eyes unseeing, on his knees. Nero scrambled away to hurry and find the damn coat. It was at the end of the bed. He threw it on, legs trembling and made a beeline to the front door.

He was nearly out of there. Adonis still sat where he was left, staring into space like a nut.

"Nero," He called. Nero flinched, but stopped with out facing him.

"Don't forget. Your mine. Don't come home smelling like him again, okay?"

Nero's hand gripped the door handle tightly and didn't look over his shoulder. Adonis looked at the back of his head, his eyes rapid with emotions.

"Or else Ill have to punish you. You don't want that, right baby?"

Nero swallowed at his own words being thrown back at him, before turning to him with a smile, "Don't worry, it's only you for me."

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He never felt more relieved to leave that apartment.

* * *

Dante waited, patience growing thin, and worry eating at him. Was this really a good choice? He was planning on seeing evidence of his suspicions, but did he really want to put Nero in danger purposely? No. Right when he was about to get off of the hood and sprint up to Nero's flat, the kid came a-running.

He hopped into the car and slapped the side. He was smirking, "C'mon, lets go!"

Dante blinked before nodding and getting into the drivers side. As he rolled off of the curb and sped down the highway, he noticed the fading red mark on Nero's cheek. That didn't sit well with the older hunter. At all.

Nero was a little complexed when he noted that they were driving into the expensive part of the City.

"Um, Dante? Where exactly are we going?"

Dante smirked, "You'll see, you'll like this one."

Nero furrowed his brows but didn't press.

* * *

This was defiantly not what Nero was expecting.

They were walking inside a restaurant. Not just any restaurant, Nero's favourite restaurant. They had it in Fortuna, a place on the outskirts, didn't get many customers but Nero was always welcomed with a discount. The main reason he liked this restaurant was that they're not suave and high class, but seemingly casual and have lots of good music playing; jazz true, but Nero doesn't mind jazz. The food is great and the people are usually nice. It had a relaxed demeanour about it. Maybe it was the beige walls, the blue carpet and black gothic styled furnishing.

Nero slapped Dante's bicep, frowning in confusion, "Dante what are we doing here? What about the mission?"

Dante smirked, "Yeah, 'bout that," The older man gave Nero a side hug and waved his hand around, "In a sense, _this_ is the mission," He looked down at the kid with a welcoming wink, "Operation: Good Time."

Dante held a huge case in one hand, big enough to contain Rebellion with anyone being non-the wiser. Nero was happy for a split second, before his face fell, completely. _Oh, god._

"Is this a date?" Nero asked, stupefied.

"No, hahaha, it's just a get together. Remember the one you missed? About…six-seven months?"

_All too well,_ Nero thought bitterly, but let Dante continue.

The older man shrugged walking over to the table he reserved, and placed the case at the leg of his chair "This is a retry."

Nero hesitated at sitting, but complying non the less. Just a get together, that's all. Right?

Dante waved the waiter over - a young man, younger than Nero. He was generally good looking, sure, but with a face of acne and hair a bright, fiery orange. He came over wearing a small smile, he looked around the table and immediately saw what Dante was asking for. He pulled out two menu's and handed them over.

Nero took it than handed it back, "I'll take the foot long Salmon Roll."

Dante raised an eyebrow before asking the ginger if they have any pizza. The waiter raised an eyebrow at that, c'mon, pizza int he morning? but said they did and that it came in two sizes, normal or large and you have to tick off the toppings you want on a piece of paper that was attached to the menu. Dante made a small, 'huh,' before tearing the paper off and ticking everything except olives, and choosing large.

The waiter took the piece of paper and jotted Nero's order down too. For Drinks, they both took tall beers.

"Okay, so are you paying together?"

"All on me," Dante said.

Nero looked at him with a shocked expression before smirking, shaking his head. The waiter read their orders back to them, confirming it's legitimate before walking off.

Nero pinned Dante with a glare from across the table, "How did you know that I liked this place, are you stalking me or something?"

Dante blinked, "You…like this place? Are you kidding me? I wasn't stalking kid, this was just the only remotely formal place I knew. And i'd heard the pizza's great, so I decided to take you here," Dante smiled as he looked around, "Guess I chose good, huh?"

Nero rolled his eyes, picking at the ends of the silk table mat.

"So, Nero," Dante began.

"Mmm?"

Actually I'll tell him when we get the food, Dante thought, he changed his line of conversation, "Do you still, honest to god, wonder if vampires can get-"

"Shut up, Dante!" Nero hissed, trying to keep his voice low as to avoid embarrassment to himself.

* * *

The food arrived and Nero looked like a toddler on his birthday, watching his 'cake' being placed in front of him. _Now that's just adorable, right there…,_ Dante thought, smirking as his pizza was set in front of him. It was nearly half the size of the table, olive-free, and steaming, …_and that's what I call a pizza._

Nero picked up his Salmon Roll. The Roll itself was white bread with olives in it, inside it was salmon, sun-dried tomatoes, feta and other goodies.

Dante took a bite of his pizza, and fell in love. He let out a dramatic noise of approval in the back of his throat and inhaled the delicious super-sized dish.

Nero felt someone tap his should. He turned wiping his lips with the back of his human hand.

A teenage girl stood there. She had multi-blonde streaks - natural, and an orange taper about the size of an average pen through her ear. Her eyes were the colour of a lake, and she held in her hands a CD and a permanent marker.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you. But, your Nero, right? From Bleach Beasts?" She asked picking at the ends of her taupe hand warmers nervously.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind signing this for me?"

She held out the CD and the marker. Nero stared at it before looking up at her stupefied, "Uh, sure."

Dante was watching the small scene with a bit of mirth, as Nero quickly scrawled his signature on it and handed it back. Her expression brightened as she said, "Thanks! I'm really glad the band's planning on getting back together, you guys were awesome!"

Dante stiffened. Shit. Some girl over at the far end of the restaurant called out a name. The multi-blonde looked over her shoulder and answered back.

Nero's brain was a little delayed as he tried to process what she had just said, "...Huh?"

But she was already gone.

Nero looked over at Dante, as if he had an explanation. Which he did. Dante smirked before grabbing the case. He placed it on the table top and pushed it towards Nero, "Remember that I sent Red Queen to the repairs?"

Nero shoved his dish to the side, safely, dragged the case closer to him, ready to unlock it and check on his weapon.

But then Dante said, "It's still there, but while I was gone I got this for you."

Nero paused and looked up at Dante, "This isn't Red Queen? Than what…"

Dante held up a hand and a charming smile, "Open and find out."

Nero blinked a few times before reaching down to the latches, his heart thrumming wildly at the expectations of the gift.

He clicked it open and lifted the lid, what he found had him speechless.

A beautiful electric guitar sat within velvet cushioning, pristine new, and appeared very expensive. The guitar he used while in the bleach Beasts was company owned, so having a guitar of his own. It was like…it was like…It was like fantasy and crack got married and had a fucking beautiful baby.

"Dante," He gasped.

The man chuckled, "You like it?"

Oh, Nero did. He loved it. He wanted to try it out right than. Whip it out, sprint to the stage, plug it in and let rip. He went as far as reaching for the neck with his Devil Bringer before remembering...

Adonis.

He clutched his hand into a fist in anger. Before shaking his head and closing the lid.

"I can't take this Dante; I don't want it."

Dante sighed, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his pale fringe.

"A few days ago I got a call at the DMC office, Nero."

the younger frowned, not sure how that was so different, but by how Dante said it, it must of been important.

"It was that Roy guy, he wanted you to come back so they could do the Bleach Beasts again."

Nero was speechless. So the band really _was_ reassembling? So soon as well? But Nero had told them that the chances of him doing anything remotely 'musical' will no longer be an option for him. Nero had told them about Adonis's demand. Than again, those guys were pretty stubborn. And if they don't approve of something, that something changes quick.

"They were also looking for another guitarist, they said something about their not being enough amp and melody and what not," Dante took another gigantic bite out of his pizza and spoke around the mouthful, "So I told them I'd do it."

Nero felt a pang of envy towards Dante, before the older man uttered the next few words, "And I also told them you'd do it with me."

They sat there, silent, the noise of the restaurant; the talking, the music, the clatter of knives and forks on ceramics, it all dulled to a faint mumbling in the background.

_"What?"_ Nero gasped eventually.

Dante leaned forward, the rest of his pizza forgotten, "You want to be in that band, Nero."

"The fuck I do! what give's you the right to-"

"Spare me. First time you came to Devil May Cry, you eyed Nirvan like she was a holy relic. And she wasn't even in her naked form. Then there was our first mission, the music store you were completely ensnared by. Then, of cause, the entire time we worked, 98% of the time you were wearing your headphones or listening to music. And when I saw you play at Love Planet, you were more yourself, more like the Cocky Punk Bitch Nero that I left in Fortuna, then you ever were for these past months. Why did you leave Nero? _Why?"_

_"Because Adonis told me too!" _Nero shouted.

Most of the people in the restaurant fell silent at Nero's out burst. The younger blushed and apologised. Within a few seconds everyone minded their own business again.

"Nero," Dante said gently. The older reached across the table and gripped Nero's hand. What he was planning on sang next was a big leep, but he had to get it off his chest, "Has he been beating you?"

Nero literally stopped breathing. His body trembled, his ribcage seemed to tighten like a vice.

"Why?" Dante asked again, holding Nero's hand firmly, so the younger can't pull away, "Why can't you fight back?"

"Because he's stronger than me," Nero blurted.

"Because he's an angel…" What is he saying?

"…A fallen, and I love him. And it's because of me, because of our relationship, that he was cast from Heaven and plagued by a Stain," why is he saying this now?

"A Fallen?" Dante couldn't believe it, but he asked, "What 'Stain'?"

"The only thing to describe what's happening to him. A Stain that's changing him. He use to be so nice, but now…" Nero swallowed thickly, lowering his head so his fringe covered his eyes, "A Stain. A Stain that won't ever leave."

"Leave him."

"No."

"Yes."

_"No," _Nero gritted out.

Dante tightened his jaw but didn't press. Instead he moved on to something even more serious.

"What about sex?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"Is it…consensual?"

Nero was silent. Dante felt anger brew inside him as he felt Nero's tight fist tremble under his fingers. Dante heard a sniffle, as Nero shook his head.

"Nero…"

"But…" Nero cut him off, he looked back to that first night, "He…" He looked back to how feral and horrid he was, and how Nero spent the entire time praying for Dante to come and take him away from it, he remembered the words that were screamed over and over again in his face, before he was thrown to the floor, "…he had the right."

Dante was silent, besides his eerily calm breathing. After a while Dante asked,

"Do you know what making love is, kid?"

"…What?"

"Do you know what making love is, _kid?"_

Nero rolled his eyes, wiping the moisture form his lids with his demonic hand - he had learned how to do such things without poking his eye out over time, "It's just a formal way of saying, 'fucking'."

Dante smiled sadly, before getting up on weak legs, yet an oddly pleased mind, "Still a virgin; you don't even know the difference between making love and fucking."

Nero frowned as Dante pulled out the cash for breakfast, placed it on the table and walked off.

He stopped halfway to the exit, turning back to Nero, "C'mon kid, let's head back. Bring the guitar, I won't take no for an answer."

Nero frowned and Dante walked out into the cold daylight. Nero stared down at the guitar, before gripping the handle and chasing after Dante.

* * *

**Yeah, probably the most boring chapter in this story, but that's just my opinion - Which is usually wrong.**

**So~, Dante's thinking about joining the Bleach Beasts with Nero, eh?**

**ehehe, next update ASAP. And Next Chapter…we finally have some _REAL_ D/N! YAY~!**

**and just one more thing;**

_**"Despite~ all my rage~ I am still~ just a rat in a cage~"**_

**P.S, If you haven't listened to the song of the title, that quote probably made no sense.**

**Luna.**


	8. Pure Morning, Placebo

Haha, I told you it'd be ASAP. XD

**side note: I just realised the entire time i've been mentioning 'Nevan', the devil arm, my computer kept auto spelling it to 'Nirvan'! I am SO sorry for that little slip up!**

anyway...

cheers!

* * *

Adonis remembered the first time he hit Nero.

It came as a shock, to both of them. He had apologised, had given him a green orb and tried to come to turns to why he had done it. It was when they went to a pub in the outskirts Nero liked so much. Adonis had one too many, and when Nero had laughed and told him he shouldn't drink anymore - because he was slurring badly and was nearly falling off of his stool - Adonis had swung a fist at him.

Nero forgave him the first time easily.

the second time was never uttered again.

Because the second time was when Adonis wanted to have sex, and Nero had said no. Nero said no. The 'hit' became full on beatings by that second time.

it got worse, but not too bad, he would apologise and Nero was happy. It was only when he was drunk, so they made an agreement that he wouldn't drink. And it worked. Nero would kiss him, would hold him, would talk to him. Before they knew it, it was almost like the beatings were completely forgotten. Of cause they were, the Stain wasn't there the first time.

Until the Guardians noticed them.

Adonis remembered the white room - one moment in bed with Nero, the next, he was up in heaven. Eyes adjusting to the harsh light was almost second nature.

He remembered the words, the list they spoke in their echoey voices, the 'crimes' he had committed, they named each of his 'sins'.

he remembered...

_Gabriel stood in the centre of the room…wait scratch that, he was hovering, actually, about an inch above the glowing floor. He had all six of his wings out, the white expansions letting off their own unearthly glow._

_The Arch Angel shook his elegant head sadly, "Adonis, it saddens us to have to do this, but this has to stop."_

_"What has to stop?" Adonis asked gently. _

_Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt someone recently? He remembered the pub with Nero, and was immediately filled self loathing. _

_Gabriel turned to Castiel the two dark haired beauties sharing a discreet look, "Brother, you may read the list."_

_Castiel was a slight man, his robe was too long for him, so it was funny watching him try to walk around everywhere without tripping over it like a child. So he just goes about hovering around the place, like Gabriel. He snapped his fingers and held a scroll, he untied it and it fell open, not all that big, but apparently big enough, _

_"Adonis, you have engaged in a relationship with another man, committed sodomy and/or tired to force sodomy onto another. You have taken this affair with our enemies; a Demonic Hybrid…"_

_"What?" Adonis interrupted, "But you have no idea what Nero is like! How could you possibly say…"_

**"Silence."**_ Gabriel hushed him._

_Castiel continued, barely looking up from his scroll, as if he had not been interrupted, "…and you have been showing signs of violence…"_

_"It's not! It was an outburst! I was just a bit drunk…"_

_"…and have committed yourself to the sins of gluttony and sloth, thusly," Castiel concluded, "Lust, gluttony and betrayal. These are the three sins you have committed, and God has only given you three chances Adonis. You have used them imprudently."_

_"Adonis," Gabriel spoke up once more, his wings ruffling like a bothered chicken, He looked over at Adonis with a confused, but saddened look, "Was he really worth it? If not, we can forget this ever happened, forgive you for your sins as a mistake of a young man. But you must loose this infatuation with the boy." _

_Adonis looked over the faces of the angels, their perfect faces as unemotional as a greek god's statue. _

_Break up with Nero, and stay in heaven. Stay with Nero and then…then what? He didn't know. That's why he made a ballsy, and foolish decision._

_Adonis spoke, "He was worth it. And I am not leaving him now."_

What happened next was a foggy memory of pain, of his insides being seared by hell fire. It ended quickly though.

One moment, begging for death, the next, back in bed with Nero, an insidious cancer - unlike anything - lurking in his mind. A small black dot; the beginning of the Stain.

And now he stood in the middle of their flat, his mind filled with shattered thoughts, noise. His soul crumbling like bad pastry.

He waited for Nero to come back, but it was near noon. and he had left early.

his mind, disorientated as it was - like a hundred voices trying to talk over each other - three words repeated angst its mess over and over. Sometimes soft and worried, sometimes angry, sometimes feral and inhuman.

Where is he? _Where is he?...WhErE iS hE?_

**Where is he?…..WHERE is he?**

WHERE IS HE? where is he? **where is he?** where is he?

where is he…? Where is he…?

_where is he? _**where is he?**

_where is he? where is he?where is he?where is he? wheres is he?_

**where is he? **_where is he?_

**…WHERE IS NERO?**

eventually, his feet began to move, slowly, one in front of the other. As slow as they were, especially for him who had a habit of 'popping' around the place, he had a destination.

It's time he visited Devil May Cry for the last time.

* * *

Nero and Dante had just arrived in the office.

Dante put his keys back in the drawers as Nero took his coat and vest off. He went to sit at the couch in his jeans and tight black shirt, rubbing his face as he tried to think the situation through.

"Dante how are you going to do this?" He asked eventually.

The older man walked over to him, tilting his head quizically.

"I mean," Nero sighed, waving his hand around the place, "We already have a job, how are we gonna do something like a band when we already have this?"

Dante smiled and sat down next to him, "I already talked about it with Roy, sorry, but we figured that were ever the gig goes, that's were we operate."

Nero frowned, but he remembered there being a lot of demons at the concerts he played at, a lot of people that were under attack in the streets. Nero kept his skills up by taking on those demon's in between gigs. He could actually see that working. Except his boyfriend, would not hesitate for one millisecond to say no. A job like that, two full time jobs, that leaves no time for Adonis, only Nero and Dante.

Just Nero and Dante, rocking out and kicking arse.

Nero stared at the floor shaking his head, "I can't…"

"Forget Adonis, Nero."

"I can't. You don't…"

"…get it?" Dante finished.

Nero felt Dante move closer as Nero had a mental battle with himself. He looked over when he felt Dante's thigh press into his. His eyes were glued to his legs for some reason, moving up to his crotch. He looked away with a blush. What was he doing?

His demon, was more calm and pleased then it ever was for so long. It seemed exited. Nero, however, felt brittle. Torn between knowing what was right and what was wrong, everything a hundred thousand different shades of grey. Which shade does he choose?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his human shoulder. He looked over at Dante, analysing his next move. What was _he_ doing?

His hand travelled up, beautiful, silvery-blue eyes following the trail of his hands, going along Nero's shoulder, up his neck, and cupping the back of his head, fingers playing with the soft kink in the white tresses. Nero didn't flinch, or pull away, or tense. He leaned into them against his knowledge.

Dante caught his eyes, two different shades of blue clashed, pain evident in Dante's orbs. Pain from holding back, and pain from realising his suspicions about Adonis were true. But now, he was eager, in need. Both of them were.

"Why do you want to help me so much, Dante?" Nero whispered, eyes tearing up, as he waited for the answer he was half expecting, half startled to hear.

"Because I love you, Nero."

* * *

and that's the end of the chapter! Nah~, I kid, I kid, on with the show.

* * *

Nero only had time to blink once, before Dante's lips were on his.

They were so soft, yet rough. Warm and slightly dry against Nero's pouty ones. But he loved it, and found himself responding with vigour. Their eyes were closed, Dante's head was slanted to fit their lips together. It was amazing, hell, it was perfect.

Eventually, a sensual dance of lips wasn't enough, Dante's tongue slid out to lick at the slight part in Nero's lips, the younger parting them a bit more for him to enter.

The taste of olives was faint, but not at all demeaning, if anything it helped bring out Nero's natural taste, something much more pleasant, a tangy and oddly fruity taste. Nero, was sky-high, with no hope of return by the rate this was going.

Dante slowly, gently, pushed Nero onto his back along the couch, his body pressed against his as an imitation of a blanket.

Nero's shirt at ridden up, the leather cool on his heated lower back. He had never, for one time, found himself eager for more than just kissing. But now, he was torn between keeping his lips on Dante, or pulling away and telling him to strip.

He just stuck with being face fucked. All Nero could think was that this was heaven.

but that, made him think of his 'boyfriend.'

He opened his eyes, and stopped responding.

_"I love you kid." _Dante had said. But Nero loved Adonis.

No, that wasn't true, Nero loved the _real_ Adonis. The _old_ Adonis. The man he could never have been with, because it was Nero who had turned him into the monster he was now. Nero turned an angel into a sinner. And now he was cheating on him, being so fucking irresponsible for what he had done.

So what if he hit Nero. Dante hit him too, hell Dante shot at him with his twin pistols and sliced at him with rebellion, so how was one so different from the other?

**Dante gave you a fair chance, **his demon told him, impatiently wanting Nero to stop hesitating and stay as he was,** he went easy on you, and you both wanted to fight. It was fun. A game. Not a punishment. Not painful.**

_No difference,_ he argued, _a small price for dirtying a pure soul._

**Adonis raped you,** his demon reminded him bitterly.

Adonis raped you.

Adonis raped you.

but, Dante was coming on to him as they speak - despite the fact he hasn't gone south. Yet.

Nero realises for the first time, that what Dante had been saying all along, was inadvertently true. Nero was a kid. A little kid who broke his favourite toy and now demanded a new one.

_Grow up,_ Nero said to himself, _take responsibility for what you have done._

he ignored his demon's prattling in denial, and shoved Dante off of him.

Nero took a moment to get his breath back swiping at the spit on his bottom lip, "No," Nero told him sharply.

Dante looked crest fallen, "No…?"

"No!" he pressed his forearms into Dante's chest, harshly trying to get the hulking form Off. Of. Him. Dante didn't budge, face still rigid in a heart broken look.

"Okay," He whispered getting off of Nero and the couch.

Nero gasped falling forward and catching himself on the backrest. He looked up at him in shock.

His face was sad. Genuine. And without the feral look he was so use to seeing when he said 'no'.

Nero realised something. Dante was indeed older than Nero, so could that also mean he has been through the same? Of cause, not exactly, but surely something similar? or worse? Nero, at that precise moment, could not remember the last time he craved something more, than to hold the older male, to hold someone who knew how confused he was, how fragile he was in his current state.

Dante displayed sorrow in his posture. Defeat. But a sense of tranquility at letting Nero do as he pleased. it was odd. The values Dante displayed at that moment, was so out of character, yet so..._accurate. _

_Peaceful..._

Dante.

_…Tranquil… _

Dante.

_…Tender…_

Dante.

_…Gentle_.

"Dante," Nero whispered.

He launched himself off the couch and clung to Dante's form. Their lips locked like a chain; inseparable.

At first Dante was shocked. But understand that 'first' lasted a total 3.9 milliseconds, before he was cupping Nero's face in his large hands and kissing him back with brutal force. Brutal force, yet somehow, tender grace.

Romance. How uncharacteristic of these two.

Nero loved Dante. Not just recently. Way before the Angel incident with the pack of demons. He loved Dante the moment his powerful form came crashing down from above in a blur of black, red and white, like a thumb over a lens.*

even when he dropped kicked him in the face for standing too close to Kyrie, he sort of liked the way Dante held himself, the way the older didn't actually appear to be planning on hurting anyone innocent.

It was never Adonis. It was always Dante. The _Fucking _son of Sparda;_ Dante._

He should be feeling the guilt he had pouring into his mind before come back with a vengeance right now. Kissing this man and admitting to himself that the one who's life is ruined because of Nero, was just a puppy lover.

But he didn't feel any guilt. He didn't - couldn't - feel anything remotely negative in Dante's arms. In Dante's lips.

Nero for once, was completely tranquil.

this is what he wanted.

Nay.

This is what he _needed._

* * *

**Hahaha! How was THAT? **

**yeah, slightly short, but oh well. **

***Tobuscus, reference, (intro of darkness then redness then whiteness! sorry if it does not make sense. =).)**

**Next up...! GUESS...!**

**luna.**


	9. Army of Me, Björk Feat Skunk

**CHAPTER 9**

**Army of Me, Björk (Feat. Skunk) **

**It took me a while to choose the title song for this chapter, but honestly, does it really matter? Do you guys even listen to these songs? Meh, what ev. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I usually just go, "Da-dum-da-di-da-dum, type type type…GOOD ENOUGH! Update; Loaded with mistakes. Fudge Monkeys." But now, it's very descriptive, I was really determined on getting this chapter PERFECT! of cause, it's not, but Ah well! **

**ENJOY THE - intensely awaited - BATTLE SCENE!**

* * *

Nero could taste the strawberry soap on Dante's skin from the shower this morning. His pouty lips trailed down Dante's abs, worshiping his perfect torso, slowly getting on his knees. He was almost intrigued by how Dante's skin was so soft and smooth against his lips, yet underneath laid taunt muscles that turned to stone with every touch from Nero's mouth and fingers, like satin pulled over a lead statue.

A shiver sent through his body as Dante's hands combed through his hair. It felt nice, like a pleasant static in his scalp. He looked up at the older man, his breathtaking form towering over him like a god.

He undid Dante's belt, he undid the two buttons. He felt his finger tips vibrate slightly as he pulled the zipper down. His body felt oddly light, weightless, as a dark blonde happy trail was revealed cm, by cm. He was half there, half off in la-la land, as if this was all a wet dream he was soon going to awaken from, and be greeted by morning wood.

The front was open, proving that Dante had gone commando. Teasing Nero to push it down so his…_well endowment_ can be shown to him.

He went as far as hooking his thumbs in the hem, about to pull them down. But then the front door creaked open, the noise dauntingly amplified in the quiet. Nero stopped and looked over at the entrance, at first he thought it may have been the breeze, but as the door opened wider, and wider, it revealed a man, his silhouette stretching along the floor towards the two white-haired males like a storm cloud.

Nero's ex had arrived.

* * *

**"Nero…"** Dante heard behind him, he didn't turn to look, he knew it was that creep. Adonis.

Nero, before a beat of a heart, scrambled away from Dante's crotch. The red clad devil sighed, zipping up his pants as his demon became predatory, it's anger rising like boiling water. Or lava. Growling, roaring in his mind like a tsunami coming closer to shore. Bubbling in the back of his mind and making his body tremble and tense as he tried to tame it. Dante turned slowly to face his rival with red eyes, glowing within the shadows of his fringe.

Adonis looked like shit, more so than usual. His eyes were sunken and dark, his once golden, glow-y skin now white as death. Lips paled and cracked, hair, even from Dante's distance, was obviously brittle and dulled to a blonde-grey. Going back to the eyes, they looked fogged, no longer that annoyingly pretty blue-green colour, now a smokey grey, like steel.

Dante snarled when the broken form took a heavy step forward, posture like a walking dead. The red clad devil slowly walked over to rebellion, which was propped against the pool table, his guns were on him. Nero was, for a lack of a better word, scared shitless. Two powerful, dominate males, both of which he questioned their sanity, were in the same room as him. And they were very, _very_ angry. To top it off, guess who's stuck in the middle of it?

Adonis's dead look suddenly morphed into a scowl, hissing lowly through his teeth like a pissed off snake. **"Nero…" **The voice was startlingly deep and sinister, it made Nero's breath hitch audibly. It was not Adonis's real voice, **"…what…is the meaning…of this….?"**

Adonis took a sluggish step towards him. But Dante quickly stood in his way, Ebony trained and ready at his forehead.

"You've got_ one _warning…actually, forget the warnings. I'm gonna shoot you _right now."_

"Dante don't…" Nero pleaded.

"Look at him Nero, look at his eyes. That Stain you were talking about has completely swallowed this _nut-sack." _

Adonis eyed the gun with a bored expression. Nero's eyes widened when Adonis began to raise a hand, "Dante…" He warned.

Dante propelled backwards, a blur of red as his form was tossed across the room like a rag doll on a string. The older half devil crashed into the stairs, the wooden steps falling down on top of him in a clutter of dust and oak. The Fallen's eyes - going a milky white in black sockets like a blind man - fell on Nero's cowering form at the end of the couch, staring up at Adonis in a broken look of pity and fear. And rage.

**"You…" **Adonis whispered in his new voice, the words cutting Nero like a knife to the chest,** "…you…you sinful whore…" **

Nero swallowed thickly, forcing himself to his feet, using the couch for leverage, as he faced his ex-boyfriend. He hardened his gaze, his demon unsure of it's situation, unsure if it should fight a battle it knew it can't win. But, it_ was _sure that the Older Hunter may have a chance.

"Adonis," Nero said brashly in a warning tone. Stalling.

C'mon Dante, get off your arse, He thought, eyeing the wreck of the stairs in the corner of his eye.

He couldn't help the flutter of panic and fear when his demented boyfriend manifested a foot away from him, staring down at him. A cold hand at his throat, before being forcefully thrown to the floor. Adonis sat on his chest, straddling him, the darkness around his eyes jet black and misty. An odd scenario crossed Nero's mind of Adonis standing in front of the mirror with a makeup kit at hand; _"Hmm, maybe a little more eyeshadow just to make Nero shit himself. Yes, That's good."_

The monster's icy hands gripped around Nero's throat like a frosty vice. Even now, he didn't spare Nero with any of his fancy Mojo; just his hands, just a mortal beating. Adonis began his screaming,

**"I got cast out of heaven to be with you! I gave up my whole fucking sunshine life to be with you! And you fucking go ahead and cheat on me!? You ungrateful, horrid, rotten, piece of…fuck!"**

_"Ado…ni…" _Nero choked out. He knew what he done was unforgivable. But all he could feel was bent up anger. Anger that had been brewing through those long hours of abuse. Of rape. He felt like he had the right to do something cruel in return for some reason. Nero felt no guilt, even when the man began to cry, his red face still scrunched into an expression of rage, his glassy eyes raining tears onto Nero's cheeks.

**"No one else, Nero…no one else…" **He brought a hand back, not to punch, for a change, for worse. His fingers clawed, palm facing Nero as it began to glow a yellow-white, like sun-rays. Nero's eyes widened, **"…but me."**

A black boot connected with Adonis's temple with a meaty '_crack!'_. The fallen flew off of Nero, his turn to experience the rag-doll-feeling.

Dante stood above him, eyes down-right murderous, his form crackling with lightening and covered in an impenetrably thick hide.

Dante had triggered.

The Older Hunter knew this was gonna be a tough one. 'He's stronger than me,' Nero had said. That's a pretty hefty thing for Nero to say, he usually denies ones abilities if they are greater than his, Dante being exhibition number 1. So if the kid admits that the guy is too strong, then Houston, we have a problem.

"You want Nero, you're gonna have to settle this with me, first," Dante growled lowly, his black lips curling back over white fangs.

Adonis got to his feet, stretching languidly, before slowly stepping backwards towards the door, not in surrender or fear, but as to take the battle outside. Dante glared cautiously, "Nero, stay here and stay safe. I'll be right back."

with that Dante followed the Fallen outside.

* * *

The two creatures stood about 10 meters away from each other, like sparing gunslingers in a cowboy movie. Dante was half waiting for a Clint Eastwood theme to kick up. Adonis was looking more and more creepy as the seconds ticked, the eyeshadow-stuff had grown to cover his most of his face like a psycho racoon. Hair was grey, skin white as white. his form seemed to radiate this black aura. In fact, if Dante squinted, he could've sworn he was physically smoking.

Adonis grinned, his cheeks creased like scrunched tissues, **"Lets see now, shall we? My teleportation, vs. your speed."**

Teleportation. That wasn't the first.

Dante lifted rebellion from his shoulder.

* * *

Nero heard an explosion outside, and tried to force himself to move from his spot on the floor as the office vibrated. He heard the rush of wind, the sound of a blade cutting through air. He was frustrated with his inability to move, his demon content with obeying Dante. He forceful sat himself up. He turned his head towards the open doors.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Adonis standing there in the middle of the street, looking right at Nero. A fleeting blur of red and black came rushing over Adonis, and when the rush was gone, so was the Fallen, as the two dominate males went to dance somewhere further down the road.

Nero really, _really,_ needed to get the fuck up.

* * *

Dante was getting sick of this game, Adonis is worse than a Blitz demon. He doesn't pop, so much as teleport, it's more accurate to say he 'Blinks'. Blink, there. Blink, here. Blink, Blink, oh damn! He got you…twice.

Most of the time Dante was rolling out of the way of a ray of light than actually attacking. He didn't quite get the whole-Laser-Hand gig, but it was working against his favour that was for sure.

Blink, he stood next to a stop sign. Dante came rushing towards him, and slashed the pole in half. Missed. Blink, Adonis was next to a parked ken-worth truck. His slender fingers curled under the thick bumper, and he towed it off the ground, the gigantic truck groaning in protest.

_shit. _Dante swore in his head, gripping rebellion as Adonis took a step forward and swung the truck at Dante with a great amount of force. The vehicle soared through the air a lot faster than Dante expected, looming over him in a great shadow.

As it came down, Dante brought rebellion slicing through it's centre as easily as butter. A world of screeching metal enveloped Dante before the two cleaved sides of the bus flew into separate shops with an almighty crash of brick, metal and glass. Twin explosions followed shortly after.

Adonis 'blinked' again. But Dante knew where he was going to appear. Quickly he spun around and sliced at thin air…

…and rebellion connected with an arm.

Adonis let out a wailing scream, that was akin to a banshee's shriek. Black blood blossomed from the wound like oil in a car engine. The blade was buried halfway in Adonis's bicep. Dante jerked at it, but it was awkwardly stuck there.

Adonis waved his free hand at Dante, the red hunter flying off into a building, leaving his weapon behind in Adonis's icky arm. The Fallen gripped the handle, ignoring the burn the demonic weapon gave to his palm and tore it from his muscles with a loud groan. He threw it aimlessly away to the side. Dante had quickly positioned himself so instead of smacking into a brick wall, he stepped on it. He was able to manoeuvre himself so he ran straight up the wall. Adonis watched him as the Hunter made it to the roof. Crouched like a gargoyle, he waited for Adonis to join him.

The Angel shook his head slowly as if he couldn't believe he was waisting his time with the guy, before black wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades. They were close to featherless, with only a few jet black, oily feathers dangling from the bones. He spread them out, a black mist weaving between the grooves of his newly grown appendages. Dante's lips pulled up in a smirk. His clawed hands gripped at the ends of his demonically altered 'coat', spreading them out at his side, mocking Adonis with his own version of wings. Adonis gave him a deadpan look.

Dante fell back when he received an uppercut from below. His head snapped back as he collided with the floor of the roof harshly, the stones cracking at the impact of hi heavy body. Dante sat up, looking around with quick, glowing yellow eyes.

**"Enough of this tom foolery,"** his voice said from behind Dante. The Devil turned in slow motion. He sees Adonis there, hovering in the air, his outstretched leg coming down. The heel of his glowing foot connected with his ear, and he collides with the floor, skull against stone, his ear drum exploded and bled from the direct impact of an Angel's foot. He went straight through the floor, and the floor after that, and the floor after that. The shock wave blasted the windows with each floor he crashed through, the building demolishing like a slow motion stack of playing cards falling down.

falling down, falling down, a storm of dust and debris.

* * *

Nero had just been able to convince his demon that sitting around could get Dante killed. Finally, finally, his demon had allowed his bones to move. Though as he went to grab Red Queen he heard the loudest explosion yet. The whole world seemed to tremble, an earthquake, either that or a nuclear bomb. Panic washed over him like a cold bath, his demon now eager to trigger, despite it's earlier contentment with sitting around like Little Miss Muffet.

Well he wasn't going to waste the opportunity, he shot off into the street like all the demon's of hell were at his heel.

* * *

Adonis pried and threw a piece of debris away boldly and reached in to grabbed a human ankle. He pulled Dante from the wreckage, un-triggered. He dragged him along the dirty ground until he was completely revealed from the colossal pile. He appeared to be dead, either that or unconscious. Just to be sure, Adonis lifted a foot and smashed it down on Dante's balls.

The man was awake.

* * *

Just in the nick of time. Nero shot out his devil bringer, grabbing Adonis with the blue holographic hand and holding him against a wall firmly. Nero held Dante's rebellion in his hand after finding it on his way here.

Nero stood next to Dante without tearing his eyes from the prone figure in his ghostly grasp.

"You okay old man?" He dropped rebellion next to the man's head. Dante groaned, gripping his crotch as he rolled over on his side.

"I've…been better…" He wheezed as he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, glaring at Adonis from his place on the ground, "That was a dirty shot.

Nero was shocked to see Dante's ear bleeding profusely, his body beaten and battered. Nero fixed Adonis with a hard glare, though the tremble in his knees loosened the impact, "What did you do to him?"

Adonis glared at Nero, glared at his ex-lover, who held him against the wall for a man to kill him. Betrayal, was not something Adonis handled well in his current state.

The fallen smiled at Nero question, it was a huge smile, creepy and forced and over-done, **"Demons and Angels are contradicting, more so than anything else, to be one is to be the doom of the other…" **

"I'm sorry, but, _what?"_

"Angels cause extra damage to demons…" Dante explained in a more understandable sentence.

**"And as for you…"** Adonis pushed against the holographic hand, his smile faltering, eager to turn down into a scowl.

His wings uncoiled, Nero's ghostly blue hand shattering into dust. Blink. His ex stood in front of him. Nero felt his heart skip a beat at the look on his twisted face. Dante was up and he tackled Adonis crudely to the ground, like a heavy-duty football player.

Nero got back as Dante triggered once more, the shockwave forcing Nero to look away and hold is arm up to shield his eyes. where Dante gets the energy to do it, Nero will never know.

When he looked back, he saw Dante cleaving Rebellion through Adonis's right lung, the Fallen crying out in a horridly loud scream of pain.

Dante realised he missed his heart and forcefully wrenched his blade from the bubbling, black mess of Adonis's chest, bringing it back up for another shot.

Adonis's fist connected with the earth next to him.

The entire street split, a huge crack running across the street opened like a gaping, jagged wound. Nero dared himself to look down and immediately hurled himself away from the nauseating drop into nothingness. Adonis flung Dante off of him, shoving the Red Devil into the crack in the earth.

Nero's heart stopped when he saw him disappear. The crack closed, sealing up as if it were never there.

"DANTE!" Nero screamed, his feet scrambled underneath him. He felt a hand in his hair wrench his head back, and he looked, wide-eyed, up into the morphed face of his ex-boyfriend.

**"You disloyal…cock-sucker." **

Tears ran down his cheek as he saw him bring his hand back, the unearthly glow from before coming back to his palm. Nero felt his body drain of life, felt his muscles loose their fight. His bones felt hollow, his mind and soul numb. He was half there, half off in la-la land. As if this was all a dream. And any moment now, he'd wake up to that exact face.

Nero didn't see a reason to resist as his world went black, before it had a chance to go white.

* * *

Adonis's brain was beyond muffled, it was obliterated. But yet, seeing Nero's expression before he fainted, so melancholy and so dead, the real Adonis took control of his hand. For a split second, Adonis could not kill Nero. Then the moment was gone and he let his hand glow again.

A sword sprouted from the centre of his chest.

Adonis let go of Nero, and his hand dropped to his side altogether. Dante gripped Adonis's neck from behind and brought him away from Nero's prone body. Thrown to the ground, Dante holstered his sword and brought out ivory. Adonis drowsily got to his knees, head bowed before slowly looking up at Dante.

**"How…"** He mumbled.

"I'm a lot faster than you thought, that's for sure."

**"…I see…"**

In his last moments, the real Adonis shined in his dead-pool eyes for the first time in so long. The milky orbs melding into a misty turquoise, like cream being swirled around in an espresso until the warm, contrasting liquid underneath was revealed. If not for a moment; his expression moulded into dismay, regret and sorrow.

"…I tried," Was all he could whisper with his real voice and mind.

Dante coldly retorted,

_"You should've tried harder."_

A single shot rang throughout the gloomy sky. The sound was explosive and with a daunting echo. Adonis fell backwards onto the ground, dissolving, leaving only black feathers and hot ash.

* * *

**I think I over did it with the descriptions, but what ever. You guys like that!? I had SUCH a bad cold when I was writing the end of it, seriously. I felt like shit.**

**anyways, "joy to the world~ A-douche-is is dead. Cause Dante~ blew off~ his head~!"**

**cheers! **

**Luna.**


	10. 99 Red Balloons, Goldfinger

**LAST CHAPTER MATE!**

**AND FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, MY FAV SONG AS TITLE! WOO! yeah, you don't really care about the title.**

**Cheers! For the tenth and final chapter! XD**

* * *

_**Bleach beasts.**_

1 week later.

Nero chewed on a piece of gum absently, having forgotten to brush and found the randomly-but-usefully placed vending machine in the men's toilets. He was under-stage (I'll explain later) with Dante, the two waiting for the rest of the Bleach Beasts to meet The Big Red Old Guy in person. Already, the noise outside in the mosh pit was getting loud, as if they were cheering for a footy game instead of a currently empty stage.

The first to join them was Roy, smiling broadly, unnecessary curse words weaving between sentences. Minus the swearing, he basically said he was glad to see Nero back, and he looked forward to traveling with them both. Dean the drummer was next; shoulder length hair tied back in a loose ponytail and inky black eyes. He shook hands with Dante and gave Nero a brotherly hug.

Duncan was last; curly hair, hazel eyes and a lip piercing, he was silent as he gave Dante a shy smile and Nero a confident fist bump.

Roy laughed broadly as he slapped Nero on the back, "man, I can not believe how fucking popular we've become! We sold out three fucking times! For the love of fuck, how the hell did we pull that mother off?"

"Pretty hectic, huh?" Dean hummed, getting out his drumsticks from his hoodie pocket and twirling them between his fingers.

"Yeah, well, how big is this place?" Dante asked, smiling as he craned his neck to try and see through the crack in the trap door above their heads. They were currently inside the stage, like right underneath where they were about to perform, standing on dirt. If Dante looked out the wooden panelling he could see the hustling silhouettes of the thousands of screaming people. This is gonna be a loud one.

"Alright, everyone…!" The speaker boomed, it's voice echoing around the place, almost incoherent by how much it resonated.

Once again the guy just kept talking. Roy looked amongst his band members and put his headpiece on. He lowered the small mic to his lips and shouted, "Dude, will you shut the fuck up and let us play?"

His voice broadcasted outside, making the voices kick up in pitch.

Nero grinned elbowing Dante in the side. Dante looked over as Nero said, "Show time."

Dante returned the gesture, adding a wink for good measures, "You bet it, kid."

The trap door slid open on it's own.

Nero went up first, just himself. He raised his head to the heavens, to be greeted by the blinding harshness of the spotlights. The Stadium was a gigantic bowl, the Stage was in the dead centre. The "mosh pit" was actually the entire field, and it was filled with a sea of heads, the first few rows Nero could just make out features, but it stretched so far, that by the time he reaches the end, he's lucky to be able to identify the hair colour. Then, of cause, being a bowl, there were stand that inclined up the sides, thanks to the clever and flashy architecture. The screaming was insane, a constant ring in his ears. How did he feel? He felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him, chilling his bones, then refilled with boiling water, and been doused with that too, his nerves hyper sensitive. This was were they were playing. All these people, all those bouncing heads in the mosh pit, and all the minuscule dots in the stands, they all came for Nero's music. He walked over to his amp and plugged in. He swung his guitar around from his back and into his arms, his devil bringer the only light in the entire mile wide stadium, as the spotlights faded for dramatic impact.

Nero began to play, and if the audience could get louder, they did. Nero's notes rang out, on it's highest volume, and Dante came up. His red coat still stood out in the black, despite being in such dark shadows. He stood near Nero and got out his guitar. He didn't play yet.

Everyone else came on, Nero's notes making the floor tremble under their boots. Roy stood behind his keyboard (Yes, he plays the keyboard, sorry, I think I left that part out -_-') and let his fingers hover above the white keys as the spot lights trained themselves on the band members. Dean at his drum set, tapped his drumsticks together - 1. 2. 3. - when Nero went silent.

And the lot of them erupted in a brilliant uproar.

Dean was an absolute animal on the drums, or more like an ape with a caffeine addiction. Duncan growed some balls whenever he played bass. He wasn't shy, his posture sort of went laid-back-bad-ass. And Roy was Roy, swearing like he had Tourette's, yet good lyrics in between unnecessary shouts of 'fuck!'. And with a very guttural voice.

Dante was great for the band, it was easy to see that before, they really did need a second guitar, it just gave the music more oomph. He got into it just as much as Nero, but comparing them, their music was different. Nero's melodies were sharper, higher and sophisticated in their patterns. Dante was simpler, but with gut to it, more…low and resonating. It's hard to explain, but his notes brought depth to their music, glued the separate instruments together and seemed to send out their music further. More power.

The crowd, for a lack of a better word, went wild. They sang along with the words - more like howled them - while they bounced and waved and danced and pushed and shoved and punched the shit out each other. Oh, and enjoying the songs too of cause. Duh.

This is it, The Bleach Beasts were at the Zenith. Weren't they? I mean, how can it get any bigger? Well, Nero's been wrong before.

When the final song was played, the fading note being swallowed up by the roar of the crowd, Nero was panting and sweating. He was still not use to the fact he has to squint to see people up top, and still not be able to see them. It just kept blowing his mind, the place was packed, and so fucking huge. He combed his glowing talons through the part in his hair ruffling the snowy white locks. They played like absolute Beasts that night. Nero let out a laugh that had been building up in him the entire four hours the gig was on, as the enormous black curtains fell, rippling in the air as they closed. Curtains, so much like an Opera. And just like that night at Capulet.

You know something? No matter where they play at, no matter how good it is or how big, that one gig at Capulet City in Love Planet was Nero's favourite.

The trap door opened for them, yellow light filtering out through the small square.

* * *

Afterwards they had to sign some stuff at the exit, which was fun and annoying, since all Nero wanted to do was hurry up and go grab some drinks. He saw that orange taper piercing girl again, she smiled at him but didn't ask for him to sign anything.

At the pub, they shared claps on the back and complements between themselves and each other. A lot of it revolved around Dante, he was a great addition to the band, that much was easy to see.

Roy bought some shots, everyone cheered in agreement, (woo! Shots! XD) When they were placed in front of them, he slapped a tune on the table before clapping his hands together, "So! I see you two fuck-tards," He points at Nero and Dante with a raised eyebrow, "Have been mighty friendly with each other."

Dean nodded his head in acknowledgment, giving the two natural-white haired men a certain look, "Yeah, very friendly."

Duncan giggled a little, catching everyones attention. He immediately buried his head in his chest and sipped at his pepsi, a blush brought out his freckles.

Nero shrugged, leaning into Dante's side on the leather seat. In response the older male hooked a strong arm around his shoulders, "We're going steady."

Dean slapped the table, "Ha! I knew it! This was so gonna happen sooner or later, I just knew it!"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Dude you have shit for brains; they were together like this the entire time."

He looked slightly shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, they were making out pretty hard in the change rooms," Duncan said, catching everyones attention again. He buried his head deeper and took a long slurp of soft drink.

"You guys aren't bothered?" Dante asked. Seriously, is it natural for these men to accept homosexuality so easily?

Duncan snorted and the other two looked at Dante with a 'seriously?' look.

"Hell no, why would we be? You're awesome!" Dean assured.

"Don't encourage him," Nero grumbled.

Dante laughed and brought his lips to Nero's ears, "Hypocrite, you encourage me to do all sorts of…_dirty things."_

Nero blushed at the hot words, but gave an impish smile despite. A large hand glided down his feminine waist.

Dean held his hands up, "Okay you two, not at the table."

"Let them, I wanna see what happens," Once again, Duncan said the wrong thing, catching everyones attention, with the addition of lifting eyebrows, "I'm just gonna shut up now," He mumbled.

Nero slinked an inch away, showing Dante to stop his ministrations. Dante sighed but obliged, happy with keeping his hand on Nero's thigh.

the rest of the night was laid back, yet adrenaline ridden, they walked around a bit, danced a bit, but mainly sat and talked and drank. Nero blamed the shots for his pounding heart, no way was it Dante who kept his paws on him all night, from simple gentlemanly touches to the shoulder or waist, to not-so-gentlemanly touches to his arse, his thigh or around front when they were hidden under a table. Nero returned the gestures now and then, a bit more harshly to show he wanted Dante to leave it for later. If Dante gripped his arse, Nero slapped his with his Devil Bringer. If Dante gave a meaningful squeeze to his thigh, Nero dug his talons into Dante's. If Dante rubbed Nero's crotch a bit, Nero gripped Dante's, _firmly_, and gave him a glare that said, "keep going and I rip these off."

However, that was in front of company.

When they left, Nero was slightly glad to see the streets cleared of any and all demons. That left a lot of free time for him and Dante. Granted, they hadn't had sex yet. There is a reason. Nero wants to have sex, he'd been wanting it since Dante admitted his feelings to Nero, but he wanted to test the waters. Nero wanted to see if the old man is really going to hold back from jumping him when he told him to wait. So far it's been a week and Dante hadn't failed his test, and Nero had become so incredibly horny within that short time it was insane. He was insane.

They reached their hotel flat for the night, a nice tall, upper class place with good food and impossibly comfortable beds. Roy slept by himself in the biggest suite (He paid for it himself so he demand it to belong to him only), Dean and Duncan together in another, and Dante and Nero together in yet another.

Nero fell on the aerated sheets with a sigh, making silk-angels as he ran his hands over the divine fabric. It was late, or more accurately early, about five in the morning since the gig was like ten till one (the pub was open all hours). He didn't feel necessarily tired though, in fact he was still pumped up - he blames his demon. Explaining the amazing hotel; basically the Tour Break is going to last for a week or two, so the band plans on enjoying it, first class style.

Nero saw Dante come in from having a shower, steam flooding into the room after him like a stage entrance. A black towel was wrapped loosely around his waist, another being rubbed fervently into his hair, contrasting with his porcelain skin and milk white locks.

Jesus, all that _muscle! _Nero's eyes immediately stuck to the defined abs, rippling with every breath and stretch as he dried his hair offl. He followed the V that disappeared down into the towel. There was also the just visible pale-blue veins in his arms and neck. The scarce covering was completely on purpose.

Nero looked away blushing when he realised he was staring. Dante smirked throwing the hair-towel randomly to the floor before hooking his thumbs in the towel around his waist, about to pull them down.

"Hey, Dante?" Nero said, still looking at the floor.

Dante stopped his planned teasing, but kept his thumbs in the hem before answering, turning around to the bathroom door in order to close it, "Yeah?"

When the door was shut, Dante heard foot steps coming towards him, then arms wound around his strong torso.

"Remember when you told me, that I didn't know what making love was?"

"…Yeah."

The black towel was unwrapped from Dante's waist, and dropped to the floor. Soft lips were at Dante's ear. Hands, both demonic and human, glided around his hips, slowly and eagerly, towards a most desired prize.

"I think I've waited long enough to find out."

_**The End**_

….Or _is it_…?


End file.
